


以你之眼

by lisbon



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 双结局, 失忆, 我有一只你的眼睛, 我有你的所有回忆, 神话向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisbon/pseuds/lisbon
Summary: 诸神黄昏过后，阿斯加德没有毁灭。Loki第一次考虑自己应该离开Thor，所以他把自己的眼睛给了Thor，用所有的法力删除了所有人关于自己的记忆。而现在，Thor透过Loki的眼睛，开始看到了Loki对他的记忆。





	1. Chapter 1

Thor总是活在光里。  
他被阿斯加德的圣光簇拥，走下圣坛，穿过金碧辉煌的大殿，他疾步如风，带着身上的盔甲轻轻作响，像藏在风里的呢喃细语。  
“陛下，今天的篝火晚会……”

“你去通知Sif，我有些私事，让她帮我应付了去。”Thor捏着鼻梁，眉头皱起又松开，他燥热的手掌插进汗津津的头发，难受极了，这让他感觉自己像一头全身淌着汗的北极熊。

Thor快步走回寝殿，他摆手撤走了所有守卫，然后一个人静静地滑进浴池池底。

他看着自己的头发飘在水中，像一尾一尾的金色小鱼，时不时挡在他眼前。  
Thor探出头，靠在池边。大理石很冰凉，有一些跟着他身体激荡起的水花，落在石面上一瞬间就变得冰凉。他似乎很喜欢这种冰火两重天的感觉，他把胳膊伏在冰冷的台面，身子泡在热乎乎的浴池水中。  
这个澡他洗了很久，直到把这么多天的辛劳都留在水里，他脱胎换骨一样的离开浴池，光着身子躺在床上。

寝殿里只有他一个人，甚至这周围只有他一个人。  
Thor望着头顶上的水晶吊灯，每一块上面都有无数棱形切面，它们吃着窗外打进的阳光，小心翼翼的露出黄色蓝色的光点，然后像小石子一样落在Thor胸膛上。

在第一次神力觉醒之后，他的五感提升了很多，或者说他对五感的支配力强了许多。  
Thor就这样漫无目的的望着，直到在一面棱面中看到了自己，正百无聊赖的躺在床上，打卷着自己的头发。

阳光正好，Thor的异瞳在光下更明显，他全身的光彩仿佛都在眼睛里，它们像宝藏山的两颗珍馐宝石，不加掩饰的闪耀着各自的光辉。

Thor的食指摩挲着自己的眼皮，他想到一些怪事情。

Thor是阿斯加德唯一的异瞳，甚至是神族唯一的异瞳，他对此毫无答案。

Odin和Frigga已经走了很多年了，Thor想不起来自己是否在他们那里得到过答案，他总带着疑问，可几千年的人生中，他从未寻的解决之法，这让Thor不禁想，也许能给他答案的人才是真正的答案，只是他始终没有遇到。

Thor不知道自己是更偏爱自己的蓝眼睛，还是另一边神秘的绿眼睛，它们都很好看，各有不同的美丽，那绿眼睛总是藏着他说不出的阴郁，就好像它天生就被刻在瞳孔里，那是一种与生俱来的情绪。

外面渐渐传来热闹声，离的有些远，Thor还是听到了，有时Thor在想，自己会不会有一天全知全能，但他很快推翻了自己的想法，哪怕是他伟大的父亲Odin，都还是一个对有些事情束手无策的神呢。

令神无奈的事情是什么事呢？Thor总在想，他觉得自己从小就很乖，从来没有让父母亲有过操心，只有那一次，也是第一次，他擅自溜去中庭，最后Frigga找到他时那心疼怜爱的眼神让他心碎，应该是Frigga，虽然在他的记忆里那张脸模糊不清，但除了Frigga，谁还会那样担忧他呢。

记忆中很多事都是模糊的，但它们的感触却清晰异常，有许多疼痛的回忆像裹挟着玻璃渣，它就放在那里，当Thor想碰碰他，却总忍受不了那股钻心的刺痛，不知为何而痛，哪怕他忍着，回忆里的那些脸像被他的血浸污，看不清。

可最近他能看到了，透过他的绿眼睛，他清楚的看到了他自己，那是无数个自己。  
他闭上眼睛，Thor的身影就在面前打转，“自己”有时正大光明的看着他，也有小心的偷看他，面前的Thor，至始至终都是一副大大咧咧的模样，似乎从不在意“自己”这些目光，又似乎太习以为常。

Thor就那样看着自己，他是何时那样敞怀大笑，又何时那样气急败坏，又何时有那样一副无可奈何又不甘心的模样。

Thor很担心会有什么变故，他对诸神黄昏还心有余悸，生怕眼睛的变化和这些画面不是什么好兆头。

Thor没有用自己的神力飞去彩虹桥，而且一个人心事重重的走去。他给大多数士兵放了假，他们需要篝火晚会那样的放松时刻。Sif邀请了他很多次，他们需要这个新王调动气氛，可Thor最后还是决定回绝她，眼睛的事情令他十分困扰。  
他以前十分钟爱花天酒地的聚会，可现在他丝毫兴趣都提不起了，Thor笑自己终于成神了，也终于老了。  
他会长白发吗，脸上会有皱纹吗，他强壮结实的臂膀是否会一点点松懈下去，如果到那时候，他是否还会是一个人。

“大概不会的。”Heimdallr的声音很低，他就那样直直的不带一丝感情的看着远方，像金砖刻出的雕像。

“你擅自读我的大脑很不礼貌。”Thor走去跟他并肩站着。

“是你心里的声音太大了。”Heimdallr侧目看着他，还像看着千万年前那个小孩子，他眼睛里的热忱和对这片土地的热爱从未变过，不管他是王子还是国王。

“我的眼睛最近总能……看到我自己，我很担心，这是否是一种预言，会对阿斯加德产生威胁。”

“放心，陛下，它不具任何威胁。”

“但这让我心里很乱。”Thor有些烦躁的踱步，那些偶然出现的片段像一团细线放在他心里，他想解开，可他笨拙的大手一点头绪也没有。

“也许放任不管是个好选择。”

Thor很敏锐的捕捉到Heimdallr似乎并不喜欢这个话题，即使他的语气一如既往地平平无奇，可Thor觉得他并不是很想说。

Thor拍拍他的肩膀，假装听进去了他的建议，趁着气氛不僵，他决定回寝殿待着，早些入眠对他有好处。

夜里的风有些肆无忌惮，Thor想此刻的篝火一定被吹的高高的，他是该去打个招呼的，可双腿似乎根本不给他改变路线的权利，他就这样埋着头一语不发的回到了寝殿。

填充着白絮草的枕头很软，Thor把脸埋在上面，那枕头里总有一股说不出的味道，非常细微的藏在深处，他只有把脸埋进去，狠狠地吸一口，才能追到一丝。

枕头是墨绿色的，跟他的寝殿很不搭调，但他想不起来枕头是怎么来的，它就像凭空落在床上，带着巧妙不可寻的幽香，令Thor痴迷。  
Thor就这么伏在上面睡着了，他的外衣都没有脱，还带着刚才的风尘仆仆，可他一点力气都没有，他觉得那丝味道在牵着他走，他就任它把自己带到梦里。  
他梦到自己坐在废墟上，身体不知因什么而颤抖，他手里紧抓着什么，可他没空去看。  
那个Thor正蹲在他面前，他的右眼是个骇人的窟窿，幽黑又流着暗红的血，他的左眼充斥着血丝，泪水划过血污都变成了血泪，他听不清楚Thor胡乱的在喊些什么，大概是不要，求你之类的话。

但他可是神，为什么会说出如此卑微的话来。

他看到Thor还在哭着，眼泪接连不断的凝聚在下巴上，然后汇成一大颗滴在他手上，那是他第一次在梦里有知觉，他感受到Thor的泪，炙热又滚烫的灼烧着他的手。

他还想看清着什么，比如自己的手，比如面前的Thor的眼睛，可梦醒了。

Thor猛然坐起，不断的喘着粗气，他挣扎的跑到镜子前，摸着镜子里的右眼，梦里，它是黑黝黝的窟窿。

而现在，它透着幽幽的绿光。


	2. Chapter 2

Thor的夜晚总是迷迷糊糊的，他从未享受过月亮升起后的一分一秒，因为心里是空的，有什么东西跟落日一起藏起来了，他费尽心机的去想，去找，他抽丝剥茧，寻根究底。

每个困倦的夜晚，他就在梦里找，如果醒着，就在回忆里找。

但Thor什么都找不到，他知道缺口曾经是不存在的，有人把什么东西剜了去，又找不到足矣代替的东西填满，只好就这样空荡荡的放着，血淋淋的任它结痂，让他莫名其妙的感受这没由来的痛苦。

Thor想到右眼里看到的自己，那个瞎子Thor开心的像是不属于这个世界，自己的快乐与他相比判若云泥，但自己的痛苦与他相比也不值一提。

瞎子Thor那样脆弱，谨小慎微的跪在自己面前，他深知自己是那样从不手软的性格，可那一刻，瞎子Thor的手有肉眼可见的颤抖，他的指尖划过自己的脸，沾染到还温热的血。

右眼看到的画面让他迷惘，他甚至不能称自己是旁观者，因为他无法做出任何反应，他无法衍生出任何情绪，就像有关的一切都被剥夺，这些突然之间出现的画面，是命运的失误。

Thor还在探索和寻找，他贴身准备了一本小册子，把右眼看到的画面都记录下来，他字迹潦草，有写有画，他在尽一切力量留住这些画面。  
但留给他的时间似乎不多了，Thor感觉自己的右眼视力正在成倍的消退，而它所能看到的片段却愈发清晰完整，之前Thor只能从右眼看到类似回忆的场景，可现在他发现他看到的是此时此刻某人的视野，那是真实的进行中的画面。

“找到你了。”Thor把本子胡乱塞回胸口，然后开启神力，在宇宙中探寻着这段视野里出现的场景，他比风快，比风更细致的掠过每一寸土地，他在心里祈祷，甚至哀求着想要找到那个地方，他抓着胸口，几乎要把铠甲捏碎。  
Thor心里有千万种声音，他们交织着各说各话，却都是一个意思。

诸神在上，求求你们，告诉我，我到底丢了什么。

他被自己的右眼牵引着，不，是有人在召唤它。

可它的右眼几乎要失明了，Thor能感受到它的光彩在流逝，在神力的强大消耗下，它快要坚持不住了。

可Thor不肯停下来，因为那个力量还在召唤着，很快了，很近了，终于，在右眼几近失明的那一秒，Thor找到了。

那是他曾经在中庭短暂住过的家，他看到的画面就是书房，经过改造他几乎要认不出，木质坐椅轻轻摇晃，显然刚有人离开它。几本书摊开在那里，Thor看不清，只能看到夹在中间的钢笔，还没来得起合上盖子。

Thor几乎下一秒就飞到了彩虹桥，Heimdallr仍是尽责的站在那里，目光如炬。

“Heimdallr！传送我到中庭！”Thor迫不及待的发出指令，他一刻都等不了了，他想知道的事情太多，而现在他们似乎都藏在那个昏暗，透露着浅浅橘光的书房。  
Heimdallr没有过多的神情，他金色的眼睛毫无温度，他的目光就像一桶冰水，但那依旧无法浇熄Thor的热烈。

“……祝您好运。”  
Heimdallr开启了彩虹桥，他那样欲言又止，明明有好多话想说，最后只是简单的四个字。

Thor没有深究，他现在没有多余的心神去考虑别的事情，他很快到了中庭，站在一片图腾之间，他落下的地方离他的家很近，Thor奔跑着，他享受这样一步步接近真相的感觉，他忽略了身边一切的人事物，没有什么比终点更吸引他。

周围的一切都没怎么变，只有Thor的门被漆成了黑色，是太过沉闷守旧的颜色，Thor好奇这个擅自改造自己房子的家伙，他粗鲁的推开门，房间里没有一点味道，甚至没有一点人的气息。  
大多数门框被漆成了墨绿色，手法很细致，边边角角都注意到了。整间房子都变得不一样了，Thor甚至有些认不出自己的家，他不再站在门口，他强壮高大了许多，客厅于他不过几步的距离，他推开里面那扇门，书房就在这里。

Thor走进去，用依旧清晰的左眼环视周围，他抚过桌角，他看到那些展开的书，纸张跟着他的气息跃动了几下，他看到还未合上的钢笔，在书页的空白处写了什么。

Find me.

Thor分辨不出它的语气，是渴望被找到，还是无奈被找到。他看着那清秀的字体出了神，他想着，自己的名字被写出来，是什么样的。

“嗨。”有人跟他打招呼，用轻快调皮的语气，Thor转过身，看到门框上倚着一个人。

很高，几乎和他一样高。很瘦，几乎只有他一半的重量。

他有着不同的黑发，任何一点光都能让Thor看出它们的光泽。他的眼睛很迷人，却只有一只眼睛，另一边罩着一小块光滑的的丝绸，冰冷搭在他消瘦的脸上。

“嗨。”Thor很木然，很被动，他被这个狭小的书房禁锢住了，他该问的事情有很多，他最该逼问他为什么擅自闯进别人的家，还做了一大堆乱七八糟的修改，可他一句都说不出来，他只能平凡的打个招呼。

黑发男人抱着一个果盆，里面放着几个圆溜溜的苹果，它们还沾着水渍，滚动了一下。

“Loki。”黑发男人拿出了一个，张开紧抿的唇，咬了一口，那样随心惬意的动作都落在Thor眼里。

Thor不由自主的抓着自己的胸口，又按着自己的右眼，他不明白这一刻哪里更痛，许多事情正在回来，缺口正被一针一线的缝合，是那人的名字，是Loki，他说的每句话是答案，他是答案，右眼也在痛着，是视力恢复的痛，它以不可想象的速度极速修复。

Loki依旧倚在门上，看着一切，他自诩诡计之神，然而此刻笨拙的像个傻瓜，他唯一的眼睛正颤动着，Loki拼命压抑着它，直到表情有些狰狞。

Loki终于明白命运的强大，那是一种所有人拿它都无可奈何的强大。

Loki看着Thor的眼睛，他知道自己送给Thor的眼睛很不安分，此刻他终于确信自己的右眼始终不属于Thor，它在逃离，因为它配不上一个神。

 

“你再说一次，你的名字。”Thor靠在书桌上，努力清醒了着，他似乎要把面前的人看透了，他在找寻一切。

“Loki。”Loki的声音很低，很沉稳，却足够激起Thor心中一层又一层波浪。

他找了很多年，那个日夜困扰他的，心尖上被剜走的，枕头深处藏着的，都是这个名字。  
一切痛苦之源。欢乐之源，都是一个Loki。

但他又惧怕着，仿佛这个名字是刀尖，是剧毒，是不可触碰的禁忌之物。

Thor呼吸急促，他们互相凝视着，各有所思。

Loki终于又想到一个伟大的恶作剧，他终其一生都在追求刺激，追求Thor的目光，他不由自主的摸上自己的眼罩，他要做一只真正属于神的眼睛，他要比Hela更强大，他要还九界一个完整的天神。


	3. Chapter 3

他们就像已经知根知底的亲密爱人，互相再也没有一个疑问。Thor走遍家里每个角落，他在分析，在观察，明明一切都变得不一样了，但他却有一种近乎诡异的熟悉。

 

Loki穿着一件刻板的衬衫，甚至打了一个完美的领结，任何居家休闲的衣服都跟他不沾边，Thor打开衣柜，一件一件审阅着他的衣服，他的手指拨过每一件西装，他们甚至连材质都是一样的，如同复制粘贴了一整排。

Thor拨弄着手边一切的玩意，他什么都想摸一摸，碰一碰，试图唤起一点记忆，可奇怪的是，自从他踏进这个地方，右眼竟那样沉寂下来，一丁点画面都没有出现，就像被什么安抚了下来。

Loki还在忙碌着，他一直都闲不下来。他的每一个动作都巧妙地跟Thor擦身而去，就像此刻Thor来到卧室，他停下叠了一半的衣服，转身进厨房叮叮当当鼓捣着什么。

房间里似乎感知不到时间的存在，Loki擦着手里的玻璃杯擦了一个小时，也不知道要擦得多明亮己净才算。Thor回到书房，企图从满墙的书本找到些蛛丝马迹，他从来不是爱看书的性格，此刻他却在翻阅上用了许多时间，然而一个字都没有看进去，他翻书只是在寻找Loki有没有别的书写记录。

 

他们就好像有大把的时间可以浪费，又好像他们已经浪费了大把时间，所以现在在一起的每一秒，他们都要无限延长。

 

从第一面之后，Loki就很少跟他有正面交流，但Thor还是利用一切空隙捕捉到Loki的神情，事实上，这个世界已经没有他看不到的东西，但是看到不一定看懂。

表情对于Loki似乎是奢侈的东西，他好像对一切事情都抱有绝对的专注，不苟言笑的整理餐桌，一本正经的扫地洗碗。

但他的绿眼睛太过瞩目，几乎摄住了Thor整个心神，那瞳孔太过熟悉，只因他日夜在镜子前看过无数次，他几乎看到的那一刻就断定，自己的右眼，是他的，它们有如出一辙的狡黠，眼底暗藏云谲波诡。

Thor冲他走过去，他强壮的身体几乎挡住了任何能从他身边逃走的缝隙。

 

“你为何召唤我？”Thor撑着墙，强迫Loki停下手里的动作。

“是你找到我的。”Loki换了一个相对舒服的姿势，他放任自己被禁锢在Thor怀里，然后吐吐舌头，搪塞给Thor一个答案。

“你别把我当傻瓜。”Thor捏紧拳头，只要他愿意，他随时可以拧断Loki的脖子，像折断树枝一样简单，可当他看到Loki的眼睛，一切力量都化成汪汪春水，他强劲的胳膊不再有力，他粗壮的大腿都要支撑不住他的块头，他想坐下，摸着Loki的脸，问问他为什么要给自己一只眼睛。

Loki的笑毫不真诚，他故意摆弄着自己的眼罩，墨绿色的丝绸光滑的游走在他的指间，Thor从缝隙里看到了他的右眼，它就像睡着一般紧闭着，睫毛舒长，甚至被他的手撩拨得有些颤动。

“你一定是想多了，我的王，我的眼睛跟你无关，你的眼睛也跟我无关。”Loki笑了，他笑的足够虚伪，他的谎言太过拙劣，Thor一眼就识破了。

 

但Loki放浪形骸的一举一动都在昭示着，他根本不在意谎言是否具有欺瞒性，因为真相在他嘴里，他不想说，谁都不能逼他，他说出什么，什么就是真相。

 

Thor不打算逼问他，他觉得自己十分了解Loki，也十分了解自己，他从不逼迫Loki做任何事。

 

Thor退出去，坐在餐桌上，玻璃罩里还放着不知何时的苹果派，又凉又硬，他撕下一块在嘴里咀嚼着，食不知味。

Loki也出来了，端着两杯甜酒，轻轻的放在Thor面前，他自己先抿了一口，然后满足的勾起嘴角。

 

“你为什么离开阿斯加德。”Thor决定换一个切入点，毕竟他对Loki一无所知，他要尽可能的了解Loki。

“因为我做了坏事，错事，所以不能回去。”Loki说的很轻巧，好似被逐出家园不是什么大事。

Thor对他的答案不置可否，他豪饮完一杯甜酒，带着甜丝丝的语气，接着问：“那你的眼睛怎么回事？”

“因为我偷看姑娘洗澡，这是Odin，也就是你的父亲，给我的惩罚。”Loki肆意的笑着，手里的酒杯都跟着摇晃起来，好似说了一个天大的笑话。

“那我怎么没有印象？”

“伟大的Odin之子不该把这些小事放在心上，况且这是很多年前的事了，这并没什么问题，我本来就属于Odin，他对我做什么都不过分……”Loki突然停下，自知失言一样的掐断了话头，他严肃起来，又重新笑了出来：“你知道的，你的父亲，还不就是那样，所有的臣民都是他的。”

Thor就这样静静地听着眼前人污蔑自己过世的父亲，那位伟大善良的天神，他的慈父他的导师，一句反驳都没有。

 

“我们以前很熟吗？”这是最重要的问题，他对Loki有许多没由来的情感，从他们见面的那一刻所有的一切就汹涌而至，它们像浪花一样狠狠的迎面拍打过来，一次又一次令他窒息，一边一边令他清醒。

记忆里很多事情都是错的，他即使不是神也有所直觉，有一股强大的法力在阻碍着他，篡改着一切，那太残忍了，太难过了，令神都痛不欲生。

 

Loki好像什么都看得明白，他比神活的更透彻，他把酒杯里的酒一饮而尽，感慨着：“不，从不相熟，大概只是在酒会上有过碰杯的缘分。”

Loki在说谎，他依旧堂而皇之的说谎，他甚至懒得去遮掩，他享受着Thor的那份无可奈何。

“你该跟我回去。”Thor对Loki束手无策，他能想到的，就是把Loki绑在身边，他好不容易才找到这个狡猾的家伙，他要从他身上知道所有秘密才肯罢休。

Thor的心突然揪了一下，他跟Loki同时皱了眉，有一些新的片段出现了，在晦涩不明的房间，他躺在床上，正揪着身上人的头发，他们在干什么简直一目了然，吻从他的小腹一路上延，他的下巴被轻轻啃咬，他努力的看着，终于看清那个卖力讨好他的人，是瞎子Thor，他的眼睛很明亮，几乎像一面镜子，所以Thor看向他唯一的眼睛，终于看清了自己的脸。

在右眼的回忆里，他是Loki。

 

Thor猛然惊醒，他坐在那里颤动了一下，他看向Loki，五味杂陈，右眼里是Loki的回忆，他们绝不是任何简单的关系。

Loki抿着嘴，脸色惨白，他知道Thor看到了什么，他的法力开始失效了，Thor对真相的执着正在一点一点击破他设下的障碍，他感到一阵晕眩，是法术消散的后遗症。可他还是要编下去，这也是如Thor所愿，毕竟Thor说过，他可以离开自己。

Loki的手心冒着冷汗，他想到电梯里Thor对他语重心长的那些话，他在放他走，好啊，那就如你所愿，没有我的世界你是否过得更好，是否潇洒畅快。

 

“你还好吗？”Loki在试探，他还在努力维护他编织的谎言，从他决定禁锢篡改一个神的记忆的时候，他每分每秒都遭受着反噬。

“没什么。”Thor摆摆手，努力移开他咄咄逼人的视线，他也在说谎，他在寻找机会，Loki十分敏感机警，他可不想在获知真相之前吓跑了他。

Loki简短的收拾了自己的行李，说是行李，不过只有一个眼罩，跟他的绸缎不同，那是一块冰冷坚硬的金属。

“走吧。”Loki把手搭在他肩上，无比熟练的等待着彩虹桥的传送。

Thor没有看他，但心里想的都是他，回到阿斯加德，没有人对Loki的出现有所疑问，没人会去质疑国王带回的客人，但这并不代表没有猜测的闲言碎语。

 

Thor正在给Loki安排住处，他想起自己房间隔壁一直空着，太多年了，就那样搁置着。Thor从前一直不知道该那那个房间怎么办，他想过把它改成书房或者是放自己武器的仓库，可怎么都觉得不合适，但现在Loki来了，那个房间几乎一瞬间就有了主人，Loki站在门口，就像回家一样。

 

“你就住在这里，直到我搞清所有事情。”

Loki耸耸肩，做了一个任君安排的表情，他推开门，径直坐下，没有一点局促紧张，一切都是那样随意熟悉，他甚至直接拉开最左边的窗帘，他只拉开了那一扇，Thor心里清楚，这个房间只有那一扇窗户外的风景最好。

Thor没有再管他，而是找来了Sif商量国家的大事小事，他破天荒的建议今晚该有一个小小的放松的酒会，属于他们几个老朋友的。

Thor的提议很快得到了实现，Fandral拿来了最香醇的美酒，一杯一杯的灌在Thor的杯子里，他们吵嚷着，欢笑着，直到深夜。

Thor拒绝了大家的搀扶，即使是他，几杯酿了千年的酒下肚也难免踉踉跄跄，他晃晃悠悠的回到寝宫，在他要推门的那一刻，有什么味道牵制住了他，他灵敏像一头猎犬，在Loki房门口停下。

Loki的房间刚被打扫过，用的是跟他不同的熏香，是女仆打扫的时候在房间柜子找到的，好像还托人询问了他的意见，他只记得自己没太在意，说用就用了。

然而此刻，熏香的味道足够明显，他擅自推开门，带着浓烈的酒气，他看到Loki正坐在窗前，穿着暗色睡袍，每一缕风都吹来一阵他的味道。

Loki的味道跟熏香混在一起，无比熟悉，Thor摇了摇发晕的脑子，用力的吸了个满足，他笑了，这个味道太过熟悉，他房间里那个墨绿色的枕头，他夜夜把脸埋进去追寻的，就是这个味道。


	4. Chapter 4

Loki看向他，像看着一只惊慌失措的小豹子，Thor脸上的表情不断变化着，他抓着门框，因酒精作用摇摇晃晃。  
“……抱歉。”Thor捏着眉头，良久才憋出一句话，他感觉自己此刻像个第一次闯进姑娘闺房的变态，他尴尬的搓着脸，逃也似的离开了Loki的房间，他的脚步虚浮，后悔自己遣走了所有侍卫，此刻扶着墙挪步的样子太丢人了。

“你酒量变差了。”Loki不知何时走来搀住他，Thor隔着衣服也能感受到那胳膊坚实的力量，跟他的外形毫不相符。他们的身高差不多，此刻Thor几乎都要瘫倒在他身上，他希望自己再醉一点，这样他就能把头埋在Loki的脖颈，好好嗅嗅他耳后的香气。

他们两个几乎是摔倒在床上，Thor用粗壮的手臂压着Loki，直到对方觉得呼吸困难，挣扎着爬起来。

“每一次都是这样。”Loki坐起身，背对着Thor埋怨着，Thor不太懂他为什么说每一次，但他决定不再想了，等明天脑子清醒再说。

Loki把他悬在床边的双腿抱上床，Thor就这样任他摆弄着，整个人傻傻的摆出一个大字。

Thor舔舔嘴唇，他觉得喉咙干的冒烟，他的左手拍着床，嘴里嘟囔着：“水……渴了……”  
Loki瞪着他，薄薄的嘴唇抿成了一条线。

如果他手里有刀一定会插自己身上，Thor想着，他不明白Loki为何那么生气，只是让他拿杯水，他可是国王！

Thor听到玻璃杯破碎的声音，紧接着他听到Loki走回来，把水放到他眼前，Loki的动作太过粗鲁，有半杯水都洒到了出来。  
Thor渴极了，一杯水对他没什么用处，他放下杯子，看着站在自己身旁的Loki，Loki双手环胸，居高临下的看着他，原本舒展的眉头拧了起来，绿眼睛里有些愠怒。

Thor细细的看着，他发现Loki嘴边有一点亮晶晶的水渍，一定是刚才给他倒水的时候自己也喝了。Thor舔着嘴唇，刚才那杯水完全没有解燃眉之急，事实上，远水解不了近渴，他等不及Loki再去给他倒一杯了。  
Thor抓住Loki的手腕，轻而易举的把他拉到床上，Loki显然没有料到他的动作，小腿磕在床边发出了闷响。  
“唔……”Thor把Loki的头发别到耳后，不厌其烦的顺着他的黑发，他想起右眼的画面，瞎子Thor是如何在Loki身上索取的，他有些羡慕，内心怒火中烧，瞎子Thor只是少一只眼睛，但他拥有最宝贵的财富！  
Loki是神秘的，迷人的，Thor有太多想知道的答案，可Loki就是把它们关在嘴里，一个字也不说。  
Thor越想越急，最后忍不住吻了上去，他撬开Loki的嘴唇，舌头抵着他的牙关，直到Loki放弃抵抗任他攻城略地。  
Thor扶着Loki干瘦的脊背，手指一下一下的划过每一寸凸起，Thor顺着他的曲线抚摸着，然后抬起他的左腿，手掌在刚才磕碰到的位置揉着，Loki觉得腿上本就不起眼的痛感慢慢散开。  
Loki开始回应着Thor的吻，如梦初醒般的热烈起来，他的睡袍很松，此刻空荡荡的挂在身上，胸前巨大的敞口让他的一切都一览无余。  
Thor轻易的褪下Loki的睡袍，然后迫不及待的再次覆上对方的嘴唇。Loki的手游刃有余的解开他的衣服，熟练的把他们丢到一边，低下头啃咬着他结实的胸肌。  
Thor涨的难受，Loki就是个调皮的坏小子，他坐在Thor身上，用他浑圆的屁股压在Thor硬的发烫的阴茎上。  
他们难舍难分的吻着，嘴边牵连着无数银丝，Thor的床很大，他直接把Loki抱到身边翻身坐了上去，酒精带来的头晕早已烟消云散，他看着彼时还在自己身上肆意撩拨的Loki正软软的躺在他身下，他只有一只眼睛，却盛着快要流出的蜜意。

Loki握着Thor的阴茎上下套弄着，时不时擦过自己的小腹，Thor的手滑下去，手指开始一根一根的放进Loki身体里，Thor无师自通般的刺激着Loki每一个敏感点，他掌握着节奏，让Loki享受着接连不断的快感。

Thor托着Loki的腰，一个挺身把阴茎送进他身体里。Loki很温暖，又极柔软，Thor不停地抽送着自己，他紧紧的把Loki圈在怀里，Loki太美好了，Thor巴不得自己可以标记领地一般标记他。  
Loki咬着Thor的脖子，对着他的耳朵吹气，Loki的力量都在骨头里，Thor没想到他会突然推开自己，再一次灵巧的坐回自己身上，他咬着下唇，十指按压着Thor的腹肌，再一次把Thor吃进了身体里。  
Loki扭动着身体，带着一种性别不分的风情万种，他的头挡住吊灯，Thor眯着眼看着他的轮廓，他觉得Loki像雕像一般绝美。  
Thor的肩膀被Loki压着，他还想把Loki推在身下狠狠操弄，但Loki已经先发制人低头吻了上来，他的胳膊压着Thor的肩头，两只手捧着Thor的脑袋。  
他们都在这场性爱追求绝对的强势，好像谁赢了谁就拥有对方的一切。  
Loki铁了心要压在Thor身上，丝毫不给他推翻自己的机会。但他没想到Thor会突然推开他，两个人之间的银丝落下来，Loki舔着嘴，看着Thor顺势坐起身子。  
他们抱在一起，Loki的双腿顺势缠在Thor腰上，他们互相挑挑眉，这场比赛似乎是平手。  
Thor不再纠结这个了，Loki也是，他们疯狂的做着，翻天覆地的做着，直到两个人精疲力尽，扯过一张被子准备入眠。

Thor感觉到Loki的鼻尖蹭着他的胳膊，他以为这个小东西早已经睡着了，Loki的声音闷闷的，辨不出悲喜：“你是如此需要我……”  
“嗯，我需要你。”Thor几乎脱口而出，他就像不受控制，就像与生俱来的本能，他在给予Loki安全感。  
“那你就不能让我走……”Loki的声音越来越小，Thor感觉到胳膊上落上了水渍，他把被子拉起来，盖过了Loki的脑袋，让Loki躲在里面，然后亲吻了他的发旋。

“谁都不能让你离开。”

Thor觉得自己今天醉的彻底，以至于很多藏在心里的东西都出来了，他面对Loki总是束手无策，但他又想时刻把他绑在自己身边，即使他对Loki一无所知，但他对Loki却饱含所有的感情。

他们一定爱过，最起码，他爱着Loki。

Thor的脑袋里塞满了乱七八糟的想法，以至于他的梦境也是乱七八糟的，他第一次梦到了Loki，但他不知道自己是Thor还是瞎子Thor，他的视线一直追寻着Loki，贪婪的想要把他每一个自己没见过的神情刻在眼睛里。  
但美梦总是太过短暂，Thor醒来的时候身边空荡荡的，他裹着被子小心的跑到Loki房间，推开了一点门缝看进去，一切都很整齐，没有Loki的影子。

“你在干什么？”Loki不知什么时候走到他身后，Thor被他的声音吓得浑身一颤，像被烟花从脚底炸到了头顶，他转过身去，正对着Loki鄙视的目光。  
Thor知道自己此刻的形象足够糟糕，他低着头，想了一个自认为很合适的借口。

“我房间里没有水了。”这是个多么烂的借口啊，他居然企图让Loki相信他大清早裹着被子偷偷站在他房间门口是因为自己房间没水了。

Loki煞有介事的点点头，出奇的没有拆穿他，他手里端着红茶，象征性的递过去。

Thor摇摇头，三步并两步跑回了自己的房间。  
他听到Loki笑了，是轻笑，是嗤笑，他头一次恨自己五感太过灵敏。

太阳已经彻底升起来了，可Thor的脑子还停留在昨天那个疯狂的夜晚，他开始回忆Loki的每句话每个表情，通通记在心里。

仙宫最近事务不多，Sif很惊讶Thor会召唤她到花园，每一次Thor有什么秘密任务他都会在这里说。  
但这次不太一样，不是处理国度之间的麻烦事，而是调查一个人。

“Thor，他很重要吗？”Sif已经见过Loki，她透过窗子看到过那个男人，很单薄的身体，但足够危险。

“不知道……事实上，我对他一无所知。”Thor无奈的笑着，他现在只希望Sif能查到Loki的来历。

“好，我知道了。”Sif第一次见到这样茫然的Thor，这让她很担心。

Thor拍拍她的肩膀，他总是这样，全身心的信任Sif，他希望这一次Sif依旧不会让他失望，因为他是那样迫不及待的想要知道Loki的一切。


	5. Chapter 5

神会死吗。

Loki认为不会的。

他想起Odin死时化成的一捧金色齑粉，在Hela来时的前一秒逃到了无垠的海面上，把所有的大麻烦留给他们解决。Odin就是这样，年轻的时候征战四方杀人如麻，老了却只会逃，Laufey来的时候，Hela来的时候，他就像卡着时间似的，避开一切战斗，喔，他可不是什么追求和平的使者，他只是闭着眼睛观察一切，找个合适的出场时机。

在他的儿子受到危险的时候，他的亲儿子，他才会像救世主一样挺身而出，摆出一副尊神的姿态。

 

神不会死。

他们只会消失，脱离肉体的束缚，以一种更自由的姿态俯瞰一切，这是明目张胆的逃。

这比他要可耻多了，不是吗。

Loki眯着眼睛，看着手里的玻璃杯折射出刺眼的光。他晃着葡萄酒，喝的几乎要见底了，他看着杯底还剩薄薄的一点福根，顺手把它倒进了旁边的花泥里。

也许Odin就藏在里面，毕竟他成了那样细微的粉末，藏在哪里，哪里就是他的眼，谁都不会注意到。

“父亲。”Loki轻轻的柔声道，好像捉迷藏的小孩喊着对方的名字，虚张声势的说我看见你了。

Loki想，如果Odin还能说话，这一次绝不会再否定他要做的事，他会夸奖，再把无上的荣耀加冕在他身上，再赐给他一段光荣的悼词。

———为Thor。

 

阳光太刺眼了，Loki又不觉得它温暖了，甚至有点讨厌。他的法力已经没有了，已经没法自如的坐在那里控制一切，他叹了口气，撑着桌子离开木椅，他嗜睡，午后总要小眯一阵，他的身子已经有点困乏了，或许酒精也起了一点作用。

他要多亏Thor没有换掉他的窗帘，还是他走之前的那条，墨色的绒面，用细细的金线勾了纹路，很像他背上的那些(在他作为冰霜巨人的时候)，一切都是冥冥注定，一条窗帘都像个预言家。

Loki忍不住笑了，这是只有他才懂的黑色幽默。

他站在窗前，感觉有一道目光钉在自己身上，就像狙击枪的红外线点，带着一枪毙命的杀意。Loki看过去，是他曾经的好朋友Sif小姐，她站在那里，拿出一副上战场才有的战士姿态，她每一个关节都僵硬极了，就像一座雕像凝视着Loki。

现在还不是时候，我的老友。

Loki微微颔首，表达了一点敬意和谦逊，他的尖锐和刻薄就留到以后吧。他喜欢Sif对她的警惕和敌意，这让他稍稍感觉时光倒流，回到百年前他篡位的美好时光。

窗帘的遮光效果极好，别说Sif的视线，就连无孔不入的日光都被整个挡在外面。Loki躺到床上，Thor以前的眼罩就放在他的枕头底下，他就像豌豆公主，隔着厚厚的棉花都能感觉到眼罩的存在，那微微一点的凸起让他很心安。但他今天不想梦到Thor，哪怕是短短的午睡，他在现实里应付Thor已经足够劳心劳力了，梦里就让他轻松一点吧，回味回味他的童年，那些不需要说谎的时候。

 

 

一只鸽子飞到Thor手上，那是Sif给他的信号。Thor点点它的小脑袋，突然想起他在中庭看过的童话书，小王子让燕子啄走了他的眼睛给需要的人。

如果Loki需要的话。

Sif站在花园深处，她对Thor行了一个简单的礼节，开口却问了一个不着边际的问题。

“Thor，你还好吗，内在和外在有什么影响吗？”

Thor拍拍自己的身体，示意一切都好，好得不能再好了，如果她能说一点Loki的事，那就完美了。

“关于Loki，”Sif的声音小了很多，几乎都快用气声说话，她把Thor拉近了一点，抓着袖子试图让他提防起来，“我托了很多人调差，阿斯加德没有他的信息，中庭也没有，甚至周围的族群领域都没有他的消息，他不存在，Thor，他是一个不存在的人。”

他知道Sif在担心他，如有必要，她可能会铲除这个隐藏威胁，Thor拍拍她的肩头，安抚着：“我知道了，Sif，我会多注意的，你也…先观察。”Thor是该担忧的，他为什么会认识一个不存在的人，这个人怎么能轻易地来到他身边，可他就是有一种信任，不是来自他们寥寥几面，也不是来自肌肤之亲，是来自骨子里的，刻在他骨头缝里的信任。

Sif无言，虽然Thor已经能扛起整个阿斯加德，担负神族重任，但这并不妨碍他是个不够坏的英雄，他不猜忌不提防，总会出事的。

Sif先行离开，她知道Thor不会把这件事看的过重，可她不行，她总要做Thor最坚固的盾牌，这是她的使命。

 

Thor在回去的路上碰到Loki，说实话他有些尴尬，倒是Loki坦荡的多，他已经换下了自己的西装，毕竟在神族太过格格不入。

“你要去哪？”

“去外面随便看看。”Loki还在摆弄着自己的围巾，那是一种套头的巨大的墨绿棉麻，这可比他的西装差远了，他想起以前自己就爱穿着战服走来走去，即使是简化的战服，依旧收腰身，紧袖口，穿起来干净利落，哪像这种一般平民穿的大袍子，邋邋遢遢。

“你应该叫人通知我。”Thor有些不悦，毕竟Loki从某个方面来看，属于他的战俘或者人质之类的，太过随意显得他很没有威严。

“对不起，我忘了自己的身份。”Loki的语气里带着讥讽，这一点点刻薄就让Thor有些难堪，他走到Loki旁边，抬抬手示意他可以随处参观，可这在Loki眼里似乎变了一种味道，他的鼻腔不屑的哼了一声，迈开步子向仙宫外走去。

以前Thor到市集上，总要牵上自己的白马，毕竟那一段路很长很枯燥，除了葱郁的花花草草，没什么值得看的，现在他走在Loki身边，看着他放松自如的步伐，他觉得这段路也并不乏味。

出仙宫有几个转弯要走，每一个路口并不像中庭一样放着指示牌指引，可Loki就是一步都没有走错，他悠然自得，就像逛自己家的后花园，Thor放慢了几步走在Loki后面，他觉得这样也挺好，这样就能肆无忌惮的仔细观察着这个小人儿，其实Loki也不小，他几乎跟Thor差不多高，虽然瘦弱，可骨架结实，但他在Thor身边，就像个小人儿，一把就能揽在怀里严严实实抱住的那种。

 

他们就这样漫无目的的走着，散步的真谛就是这样。Thor已经走回Loki身边，他庆幸自己带着足够的钱币，这样Loki想买什么，他不至于尴尬的拿不出手。

但Loki什么都不想要，他甚至难得会在摊贩面前驻足一会，就像什么都让他没有兴趣，所以在他停在一个石像前时，Thor觉得不可思议。

说是石像，实际上已经被人们推到当成了石椅，很多地方已经被坐的发亮了，不受光的缝隙长出了湿滑的苔藓。

 

“你们这群…”Loki呢喃着，他青筋暴起，巴不得现在就拧掉这些蝼蚁们的脑袋。Thor侧目看着他，有些不懂Loki的怒火从何而来，他看着那个石像，多年过去还是能看出精细的手艺，Thor对此没有印象，实际上诸神黄昏过后，他对很多事都保留模糊的态度，他认为这是神力觉醒后的副作用，毕竟他的神生还长，没必要分散多余的精力在琐事上。

他的脑子不太灵光，他夜深人静的时候独自承认过，但他肯花时间，他有的是时间，所以他想明白了，推翻了之前副作用的想法，神不该是这样的，神应该记得他所看过的一草一木，他甚至还记得小时候偷吃的苹果的味道。所以在他找到Loki后，他对Loki的一切展现了契而不舍的态度，因为Loki的过去不仅包括他自己，也包括他的。

 

Loki还在骂着，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔不怎么干净，但他只站在原地，没有一点实质性的动作。Thor又看了一眼石像，是一种很伟大的动作，两手展开像个伟人，只是头被砸烂了，脖子以上空荡荡的，Thor又看向Loki，说真的，如果Loki穿石像上的衣服会比他现在衣服好看很多。

 

“怎么了？”Thor忍不住问了，即使Loki低声咒骂的样子很可爱，他也忍不住要打断了。“你对一个石像有什么感情，他的头都没了。”

 

“大概是因为他帅的人神共愤。”Loki咬牙切齿的回应。


	6. Chapter 6

神总是不常做梦的，但Loki总是常常醉在梦境里，他贪婪的支配着整个虚幻的框架，在梦里享受着他不曾有的一切，比如Thor热切张扬的爱。  
长大了之后，Thor不常对他说爱了，他会笑，会亲吻，会拥抱，就是不说爱，那个俗气却踏实的字眼。他最后一次说爱是什么时候呢，Loki用力的想着，睡眠太多导致他脑子总是迷迷糊糊的，对人对物也恹恹不快，他觉得自己全身都是快要报废的零件，正强撑着费力运作。Thor成长的速度完全超乎Loki的预想，绕是再精进的法术也无法与神抗衡，Thor对过去的回忆越执着，神力越是猛烈的冲击着他的封印术，不过几日，他的法术如同风里的蛛网一般岌岌可危，连带着他也跟着病病殃殃，日渐消瘦。

Loki躺回床上，他大多时间都在软软的床榻上，他尽可能不让自己消费太多体力，但他的头脑依旧清晰，他步步为营，计划缜密，心里早就盘算好了如何做一只配得上神的眼睛，唯一的变数，只有他沉浸在这短暂的重逢无法自拔，他原以为自己还能沉在这份虚妄的甜蜜里一时三刻，但他的时间真的不多了。

从前，外人说他思维总是邪恶狡猾的，Frigga却安抚他说那是机敏伶俐，他倒是不理解也不在意，人总是有好坏两面的，任何一面多一点少一点，又有什么差别？但Thor一定是天生善良的，他直到成年，都保持着近乎缺心眼的正直，坦荡的可怕。Loki免不了总要利用他的愚善，好在后来他终于学聪明些，有了一点不伤大雅的狡猾和诡诈。  
他的思绪绕了好多弯，像死前走马灯似的，他摸索着支离破碎的记忆，才终于想起Thor最后一次大声说爱他是什么时候。  
大概几百岁的时候，Thor还没有长出傻乎乎的胡子，他们差不多大，Thor早早展现出了勇士的体格，身体越发结实，而他还是潺潺弱弱被他的朋友戏称是小公主。  
他不生气，毕竟他已经学会许多刁钻的魔法，毫不费力就能报复回去，但Thor总是莽撞热血的挥着拳头替他教训那些毛头小子，他动作强悍，总是几拳就能把对方揍趴下，他体力骇人，打完三五个人也没觉得气喘吁吁，他有健壮的胳膊，总是提着他们的领口让他们向Loki道歉。

Loki就居高临下的看着他们，欣赏着他们的不甘和屈辱，等玩腻了就对Thor说：“好了，哥哥，放过他们吧。”他的语气还真带着一点恳求，好似Thor是为他自己出气似的。Loki看着几个小孩灰头土脸的跑开，啐了一口血沫在地上，他把手藏在后面，对着那小孩扔了一个毒咒，谁知对方不知拿着什么护身宝物，他法力尚浅，就这么完完整整被反噬了，他还站在Thor身后，但眼前光景早已翻了个，他飘飘忽忽的倒下去，这一场大病缠了他一个星期。  
他被Thor抱起，一路颠簸着回到寝殿，Odin总有处理不完的事务，Frigga总是又快又心急的赶来，他的法术都传承于她，Frigga几乎一眼就明白这是怎么回事，Thor脸上灰蒙蒙的，几道眼泪流下整个小脸都花了，Frigga轻声安慰着他说Loki没事，倒是他应该好好洗洗他的小拳头，骨节上还沾着血污和泥土，要是他们的父亲看到了，免不了关他禁闭。  
Loki紧闭着眼睛，整个世界对他都是天旋地转的，他听到Thor磨蹭的脚步渐渐远去，他胆怯不安的小声说：“母亲…”  
Frigga没有怪他，她知道他们兄弟情深，准是互相保护对方出了乱子，她一遍一遍摸着Loki的额头，怜爱的告诉他不该使用这样恶毒的法术在别人身上，这次就当给他一个小惩罚，说着，轻轻捏了捏Loki的眉头。  
Thor风风火火的跑回来，手上残余的水珠子都抹到了衣襟上。Frigga拉过他，在小角落里叮嘱着相同的话语，他听到Thor无可奈何的应下来，末了，又委屈的小声说着：“可是我该保护弟弟…”  
Frigga语重心长的抱抱他，劝导着：“是那样没错，你是个好哥哥，但要学会不能总是用拳头解决问题，好了，我们出去吧，让Loki好好休息。”她把Thor抱起来，腾出一只手悄悄抹了眼泪，解开Loki身上的反噬不难，只是她必须要让Loki知道自己做错了，他的小儿子该是个伟大善良的法师。  
Loki躺在床上，眼泪扑簌簌地滑落下来，他觉得自己就像一个小火炉似的，连眼泪都是沸腾的热水，他怕Frigga因此不爱他了，她从没有这样丢下他一个人面对伤痛，Loki整个人藏进被子里，颤抖着呜咽着。  
他开始小心翼翼的做个乖孩子，反噬来势汹汹，他只能每天躺在床上，身子骨像蛇一样软趴趴的。Frigga每天只能拿些粥喂给他。他高烧不退，头抬起一点都觉得天旋地转，吃饭对他而言如同上刑，他总要坐起半个身子，软绵绵的窝在靠枕里，嘴巴一张一合的吃着寡淡的白粥。  
Thor不知道他生病的实情，他单纯的认为弟弟是因为穿得太少感冒了，他心思总简单的吓人。Thor总是偷偷溜进Loki房间里，什么都不做，就痴痴的心痛的趴在他床沿。Loki的脸烧的红彤彤的，但是手脚冰的又像在冰天雪地走过一遭，它们缩在被窝里，热气都要被赶跑了。  
Frigga不同意Thor总是呆在Loki房间里，她好言劝过，严令说过。他们兄弟俩好的像是半融不融的糖果似的，总要粘在一起，只要Thor在他身边，Loki圆溜溜的小眼睛就不肯乖乖闭上睡觉。  
Thor那样莽撞粗鲁的性格，偏是打了包票自己会安安静静呆在Loki房间里，还会让他好好睡觉。他学会轻手轻脚，放下杯子也不发出声响。就一直静静地趴在Loki床沿，压出一个小小的坑。Loki的病总算快好了，他偶尔会从被子里探出手，摸摸趴在一旁的Thor。在他完全康复之前，病情又反复了一次，直接把他打回冰川之下，又放着地狱之火煮着他，他又冷又热，面色苍白，额头全是豆大的汗珠。  
Thor一夜没睡，Frigga心疼的抱着Loki整整一夜，Loki咬着嘴巴，在Frigga怀里抽噎着：“别生我的气…”他又拉拉Thor，“还有你，哥哥，”他的声音越来越小，又断断续续:“别不爱我。”  
Thor攥着他弟弟的手，在Loki耳边说着：“不怕不怕，我们都爱你，Thor最爱你，Thor永远爱Loki。”  
Thor那时候的表情Loki依然记得，那样郑重，发自内心的一字一句宽慰着他。

 

真的是好久好久之前的事了，久到Loki觉得那是不是只是自己一厢情愿的幻象，现在Thor习惯敛了脾气敛了性子，他在别人面前可以是这样，为什么在他面前还是这样？洛基想不通，就像想不通Thor为什么不再甜甜的说爱他。  
爱这个字，太狭义又太广义了，这是Thor不再对他说爱的理由吗，Loki觉得他幸好没说，不然他又要想，Thor对他的爱是大爱还是小爱。可他又怕Thor对他没有爱，才会说出即使他们永远可以并肩作战，但命运早已背道而驰这种蠢话。  
Loki就这样乱七八糟的想着，直到夜晚来临，他又该睡去。但他睡得很不安稳，即使他很困很困。

他没想到Thor这时候会来，他拢了拢睡袍坐起身子问他有什么事，Thor不答他，身子像摇曳的烛火一样站不稳当，他又像一团烈火，直直烧到Loki床边，他的身子汗津津的，可他不管，鸠占鹊巢似的上了床，把Loki锢在怀里。

Thor兴奋极了，但他又恐惧的心颤着。  
他的异瞳在月光下明明暗暗，看的Loki都晃了神。  
“你发什么神经。”Loki想推开他，Thor黏腻的手掌让他很不舒服。  
Thor还是不应他，胸腔起起伏伏像在酝酿什么，他安抚着Loki扭动的身体，就像抚摸一只刚捕获的猫仔。  
“我想起来了，Loki，我想起来了。”Thor语气里难掩激动，他的身体绷的紧紧的，肌肉都僵硬起来，像石块一样硌着Loki的双臂。  
“我想起来了，弟弟。”  
Loki怔住了，他沉下心检查着自己的法术，发现Thor并没有冲破他的桎梏。Loki松了口气，想来Thor只是又看到了以前一些片段，他有一条颠倒众生的舌头，大不了把他看到的东西胡乱解释一通。

“我爱你，弟弟。”Thor轻声说着，好像这是一句多么习以为常的话。Loki的心停了一下，像被一只大手狠狠抓住，又忽的放开，他感觉自己要窒息了，他大口的胡乱的吸着空气，像个破水而出的遇难者，他紧紧抓着Thor胸前的布料，任由满颊的泪水濡湿他贴着Thor的侧脸，汗水跟泪水混在一起，黏糊糊的把他们粘在一起。  
Loki想，这是他离爱最近的一次。


	7. Chapter 7

自从新的回忆出现，Thor总是辗转反侧。他听觉敏感到树叶交错的沙沙声都让他心烦意乱，更别提那细微的，断断续续传来的Loki的呼吸声。

明明隔着那样厚的一堵墙，明明有不算短的距离，可他就是听的真切，那缓慢的轻柔的呼吸声，乘着潮湿的空气，穿过坚硬的墙壁，沉沉的落在他耳边，声音都带着Loki的热乎气似的。Thor烦躁的一头扎进被子里，又用枕头压着脑袋，整个世界就只剩下他浓重的呼吸声，急促的心跳声，和大脑里乱七八糟的杂音，似电流，又如雷声轰鸣。他的呼吸喷湿了胡子，额头也渗出薄汗，他明明不想听，可又开始找，又开始仔细听，从电流从雷声中试图剥离出Loki小小的呼吸声，然后他探出头，任那声音绕着自己，扰着自己。

Thor想跟Loki睡觉，就睡在他身边，不抱着也好，不触碰也好，只要在他旁边，失眠就会不治而愈。Thor的脑袋发沉，他垂着脑袋跳下床，勾起床尾的睡袍就走出去，还好侍卫们离他的寝宫较远，Thor只有一只胳膊伸进睡袍里，其余部分只靠着走廊的黑暗遮羞，他太渴望睡一个好觉了，以至于撞开Loki房门的时候，将将把腰带系好，黑色的绸缎是那样光滑，禁不起他一点大幅度的动作，等Thor躺在Loki床上，那个小小的结早就散开了，一半从腹部垂下去，在床上落成一团，一半绷直了身子，被Loki压在身下。

然后他听着Loki愠怒地斥责和小声谩骂，就像小石子打进海水一样波澜不惊，他不安分的扭动和间断的推搡都让Thor觉得可爱，Loki从未变过。

“我想起来了。”Thor说。

 

“我想起来了，弟弟。”Thor说。

 

他感觉Loki的身体猛地僵硬，隔着睡袍都能感受到他后背涔涔冷汗。

Thor确实看到了，也许是诸神终于听到了雷霆之神的烦忧和痛苦，所以大发慈悲还给了他一点回忆。不是右眼里Loki的记忆，而是属于他，Thor的回忆。

他就是那样叫着Loki弟弟，他看不到自己，但能从语调里听出自己总是笑着，甚至挥着胳膊去呼唤Loki。那是很零碎的记忆，下一幕又回到小时候，他站在漆黑的走廊，有规律的叩响Loki的房门，那是只有他们懂得暗号，三长四短两长，意思是Thor永远保护Loki。

Loki不喜欢一个人睡，他总是央求着Frigga或者Thor陪他睡觉，可Odin不喜欢他这样撒娇，他是神之子，是大孩子了，要勇敢一些，Loki总仰望着高大的慈父，似懂非懂的点点头，小眼睛噙着泪也咬着牙说是的，父王。

可Thor偏不这样想，他才会是大孩子，Loki永远都是小孩子，撒娇也好，胆小也好，没关系，哥哥就是该保护弟弟的。

 

Thor只看到了一个夜晚，他们对完暗号，Loki打开门，光着脚丫踩在冰冷的地板上，他把Loki赶到床上去，然后他们枕着一个枕头，没一会就睡着了。

 

画面又变了，眼前的天地混为一体化为黑幕，他们在夹缝中厮杀呐喊，敌人喉咙飞溅的鲜血如点点繁星缀在空中，又如他们的生命无情坠落。可怖的雷电不停地撕裂天空，带着刺眼的白光昭示着神力，那轰隆的巨响就是地狱的前奏，它们猖狂且不留情面，直到一切反叛声碎成黑土。Thor踩着残破不堪的地面，他高大的足以环视整个战场，直到士兵对他说已消灭一切反叛军。

然后他不再看这个战场，无视零散破碎的旗帜成了烈火的助燃剂，它们烧着尸体的血衣，像收拾残局一般烧着可视的一切。Thor甩着锤子飞到远处的驻扎地，隔着帘子帐篷里明明灭灭，Thor稳着步子走进去，可他带进一股寒风，令烛火摇摇欲灭。Loki躺在床上，胸口有规律的起起伏伏，在眼前光影随烛火颤动的第一下，他就醒了，但迷蒙着。

“还好吗，哥哥？”

“放心，Loki，打了胜仗。”

然后他躺在地上，他的战袍被干涸的血染了颜色，肉眼可见的地方都裹上了尘土，他往日鲜红的披风也被撕掉了大半，可Loki依旧是干净得体的，他又怎么好睡在他旁边。

可他听到Loki挪了挪身子，然后他的黑发从床边垂下来许多，衣服的边角都探出了床边。

“睡吧，弟弟。”

回忆到这里戛然而止，对Thor却足够多了，那些说不清道不明的情绪原来就是爱呀，那为什么还压抑着不肯说呢。

 

“我爱你，弟弟。”

 

多简单啊，只有五个字。

 

Loki就这样乖乖的任他抱了一晚上，直到Thor自己感觉肌肉酸痛放开他，又懒懒的打了好大一个呵欠。

“早安，弟弟。”

“我不是你的弟弟，我也不喜欢当你弟弟。”Loki看上去有些不快，他已经戴上了眼罩，墨绿色衬着他的脸颊更加苍白。

“可我看到了，过去你叫我哥哥，我叫你弟弟。”Thor声辩着，不知道为什么Loki总是不愿意跟他扯上关系，他多好啊，雷霆之神，也是一国之主。

“我们毫无血缘。”

”那更好。“Thor直接大笑起来，末了还赞同的点点头。Loki不愿搭理他，下了床走到桌子前喝水，时候应该不早了，任何窗帘照顾不到的缝隙都投射进刺眼的日光，Loki突然玩心大起，他走到窗前，也不顾阳光多么猛烈，他刷拉一声拉开窗帘，他半眯着眼，还在适应着突如其来的光亮，Sif一直都会在他窗外巡视观察，现在Loki侧过身子，光明正大的展示自己床上的Thor，他没看到Sif什么表情，因为他又假装心虚的把窗帘拉了回去，他顺势他看书的椅子上，时有时无的光斑扫过他的眼罩，他左眼那样狡黠。

“我想看书。”

 

“好。”

 

“我想看Frigga的书。”

 

“好。”Thor不觉得这又什么，况且Loki提出的又不是什么大逆不道的要求，只是Frigga的书房他也很久没去过了，也不知道女仆有没有按时打扫。

 

Loki不再攀谈，他无所顾忌的在Thor面前换起了衣服，当他赤&裸的背对着Thor也没有一点害羞扭捏，他没有故作性&感，可他每一个动作都是性&感最好的诠释。Thor就这么呆愣着看他穿好衣服，头也不回的走出去。

 

Sif正在门口等着他，她身姿挺拔，左手搭在腰间的佩剑上。

Loki依旧疏离又礼貌的向她点点头，Sif不说话，他也自然不会挑起话头，等他几乎走到了走廊的尽头，才感觉背后灼灼目光终于移开了。

 

Frigga的书房在她亲手培植的小花园中间，是一座通透明快的玻璃房，她总把最喜欢的花种种在周围，看书时，一切美好都是背景布，她是个多懂得浪漫多富有情趣的女人。

Loki随手取下一本书，它们在书架的底层，底层几乎都是他小时候学习魔法的书，Loki摩挲着洁白光展的纸页，Frigga的法术依旧保持着，她不喜欢书本变旧或是破损，所以她施过一个保护咒。

Loki坐在他的摇椅上，他的身旁垒了很多书，都是他在书架上挑挑拣拣，认为能找到解决方法。大多都是一些旧书，封面几乎破损的只剩一半了，纸页泛黄，边边角角都翘了起来，想来Frigga得到它们的时候，这些书也有年头了。

Loki轻轻翻动着，书页都太脆弱了，仿佛用点力都会碎了似的。前几页已经看不出什么明目了，后面的咒语还算完整，上面还有一些笔记，Loki认出那是Frigga的笔迹，她在分身术，隐身术，防身术等等术语后面打了小小的勾，又在撕裂术，索命术，各种诅咒后面打了叉，一整本书都是这样，Loki边看边笑着，实际上，在他一百岁那年，他就已经偷偷在书房找见类似的书学会了，打猎时用冰冻术对付山上野怪，不过后来他就不怎么用了，在武神的练习场，他学会了使用匕首，割断野兽喉咙比冻住他们有趣多了。

Loki翻阅的很快，大多数咒语他都知道，直到最后一页，页脚处斜斜的写着，Loki。

大概是Frigga无意识写上去的，也许是他当时坐在她身边，她看着自己情不自禁写上去的。

“母亲..."Loki的眼神柔和了许多，仿佛一瞬间被拉扯回千年之前的午后，他一本正经的钻研着法术，Frigga坐在他旁边，抚摸着他的头发，替他赶走周围的小花虫。

Loki没有停顿太久，他发现余下的书本他统统没有看过，也许是因为放在较高的架子上，他小时候忽略了。书里的咒语晦涩难懂，连描述都含糊不清，他看了一个下午，也不过捉摸了薄薄几页，他打算熬夜研读，他已经把对Thor的封印术解开了一点，收回了一些法力支撑身体，但这并未给他争取太多时间，毕竟，若是Thor恢复记忆，那一切努力都会白费了。

傍晚时候，他点了几只蜡烛放在身旁，他在幽微的烛光里，像幻象一样朦胧，除了指间翻书的摩擦声，没有一点声音，这使得Thor的脚步声格外突兀。

 

“别看了，Loki。”

直到Thor走到他面前，Loki才发觉。他抬起头，烛火的一小轮光亮不足以囊括太大的范围，大多数事物都蒙上了一层橘色，包括Thor的异瞳，此刻看起来都变成像蜜糖的浅棕色。他站在Loki左边，好像在照顾Loki瞎了的右眼似的，他拿走Loki手里的书，烛火在他的眼睛里胡乱跃动着。Loki想，Thor就是这么适合光，每次Thor踏上战场，他都会挑个好位置欣赏Thor如何开辟修罗战场，如何在冲天的火光里奋勇杀敌，好像再烈的火也烧不痛他，他明明是雷神，为什么又能与火光如此契合？

Loki揉揉眼睛，他确实有些乏了。他环顾四周，这才觉得书房有些暗了，他原本想拿过一支蜡烛领路，Thor却几口气把他们都吹灭了。

“你干什么！”Loki恼了，他眼睛本来就不好，若是再磕着碰着，他邪神一世神武，可真是什么都不剩了。

玻璃透进一点仙宫的余晖，Loki还在适应黑暗，就感觉眼罩上落下一个吻，一个长久的轻柔的吻。

“走吧，弟弟。”Thor擅自主张的拉起Loki的手，大步走着。

 

Loki就这么不声不响的跟着，每一步都走的平稳。

Thor不是适合光，也不是活在光里，他就是光。


	8. Chapter 8

Loki已经习惯于每天来往书房，一直到某一天伴随着他翻页的动作，阿斯加德飘下了第一片雪。

在中庭的时候，一年总是过得特别快，四季像你追我赶似的争相展现着自己的姿态，近百年，Loki看过数不清的雪，却没有一场像阿斯加德这样，下的如此酣畅淋漓，Loki不过研究了几页的功夫，书房玻璃外，积雪已经足够末过他的脚掌。

 

Loki为此有些困扰，积雪再高也不可怕，他可以慢慢走，可漫天飞雪一刻都不停歇，他的披风没有带来，若是站在外面，不过片刻他的长发必定湿淋淋粘成一团，到时候粘在脸上脖子上，那才难受。

 

Loki把书房门闭紧了些，Thor最近忙的很，极少来扰他，否则一到正午，Thor一定会杀出一条雪路带自己回寝殿。其实Loki早就对饭食兴致缺缺，平时总不好驳了Thor的好意，可今天这样的暴雪天，他总算有个好借口暂时呆在书房，若是Thor遣人来了，他施个小法术让人以为自己吃了便是。

 

霜巨人总是不该畏惧寒冷的，可Loki却越发觉得自己不擅与寒冷太过亲近，就像刚才，他下意识的把门关紧以防寒气溜进来，但事实上，他并不感觉冷，这样的温度不及约顿海姆十分之一，但他就是不喜欢，也许是跟Thor学的，每个这样的下雪天，他总要进来好好检查一番自己的窗户，再遣侍女多搬来两床被子。

 

Loki揉揉发酸的眼睛，他在Frigga这里找到的禁书差不多看过了一半，却还是没有找到合适的法术。Loki合上书，整个人缩在椅子上，他确实觉得有些累了，他不知道这世界上是否有能帮助他的法术，也不知道Thor会不会先一步知道真相然后阻止他。

Loki看着自己的手，再看着它的指间渐渐变为蓝色，就像泼洒了颜料一样染遍他的全身。从前在阿斯加德，他从不敢随意变回霜巨人，他小心谨慎惯了，但此刻在被玻璃包围的书房里，在所视之处皆白茫茫一片的雪地里，他却无论如何想放纵一回。

 

这里没有镜子，他却第一次想要好好看看自己的模样。Loki把手指放到额头上，一点一点摸索着突起的花纹，比起Laufey，他的花纹相当简洁，太过普通，他从前性格招摇，总觉得复杂一些才好。

他那样细致，好像要好好了解一次自己，唯恐以后没有机会。

Loki十分专注，加上雪地反射的白光太过刺眼，以至于他没有发现其中夹杂的刀光。

 

“原来你是霜巨人的奸细！”希芙撞碎了一片玻璃，卯足力气向Loki挥砍，看到Loki招架的有些吃力，她发出一声不屑的嗤笑。

Loki来不及转换形态，使出全力闪躲，论肉搏他很吃亏，但论思维，他很灵活，且能抓住时机。此时Loki手握匕首，以各种刁钻角度划伤希芙，虽不伤大雅，却足够激怒一位战士，他知道这场战斗他不可能毫发无损全身而退，他所能做的只有保证让对方伤的比自己更重些。

Loki掐算着时机，希芙已经红了眼，趁Loki喘息的一刹那挥剑砍去，Loki非但没有躲避而是迎了上去，锐利的刀锋直接砍到了他的肩膀，再深一分他的骨头便会断开。Loki等的就是这个，他不顾肩膀上的利刃，又向前走了几分，不等希芙反应，右手已经紧紧的抓住了她的手腕，一瞬间，希芙的手腕开始结冰，她全身的力气都被冻住了似的。Loki一面垂着已无知觉的左臂，一面用右手紧握希芙不让她挣脱。

Loki轻蔑的看着她，他稍一用力就能握碎希芙的胳膊，他确实想这么做，可一想到她是Thor最敬重的手下又心软了，而希芙瞅准了他眼神松动的一瞬间，一脚踹到了Loki的小腹趁此挣脱。

 

Loki落在雪堆里，他的皮肤是那样刺眼，连同他晕染出的一大片血迹，都成了洁白画布上浓墨重彩的一笔，他啐了口血，直盯着希芙的刀剑落下，又被一到雷电劈开。

Thor来了，但并不是他那么巧来这里散步，从他握住希芙的那一秒，Loki就呼唤了Thor，他不想让希芙死，也不想让自己死。

 

“杀了他！Thor！他是霜巨人！”希芙嘶吼着，恨不得还有力气举剑相向。

Thor皱着眉头，雷电在手心刺啦作响，他击碎了希芙身上的冰块，仅仅是握着她就让她的胳膊又有了些知觉。

士兵们的利剑已经对准了他，似乎就等着Thor一声令下，可他却至始至终一言不发，直到希芙再一次举起长剑，他才喝止了一声。

“希芙！他是我弟弟！”

 

“Thor，你还不明白吗？他的霜巨人，怎么可能是神族的兄弟？！”希芙痛心疾首的抓着Thor的胳膊，企图让他看清摆在眼前的真相。

 

“希芙，你信我，我是神，而我确信，Loki是我的弟弟。”Thor的声音如此悲伤，在这冰天雪地里，只有他的眼眶是热的，他低语着，以此作为借口恳求希芙不要纠缠下去，他推开士兵，抱起Loki已经软绵绵的身体，召唤雷电回到了寝殿。

 

他们在上空那段短暂的飞行，Loki用仅剩的有知觉的右手摸着Thor紧皱的眉头，他的声音比飘洒的雪花还要轻：

 

“你在生气。”然后他的手指滑下去，摸着他的眼皮，划过他眼尾的纹路。

 

“你在苦恼，你在苦恼我与希芙，你在苦恼为什么我是蓝色的。”

 

Thor想，若是Loki为了展示他多了解自己，那他大获全胜。

 

Thor放下他，不去在乎Loki至始至终捉摸的目光，他伸出手抑制着Loki涌着热血的大半个肩膀，他叫来医生，仔细的看着他们一圈一圈的给Loki包扎伤口，他的伤口创面很大，但好在骨头没有被砍断，医生摆正了他扭曲的左臂，让他看起来正常一点。Loki虽然因为失血过多十分困倦，但他依旧敏锐的察觉到下人们的咄咄目光，比他自己更认真的品析着他的皮肤和花纹。

 

Loki平躺着，尽可能不牵动自己的伤口，他觉得自己很幸运，原以为今天他该淌着雪水走回来，没想到他是被Thor抱着飞回来的，就是原因稍微复杂了一点。

他叹了口气，不去理会站在窗边的Thor。他的背影比过去强壮了很多，整张脸也更加坚毅，臂膀也比过去令人感觉踏实，这就是神的变化吗？Loki哑然，Thor不断地在做好觉悟，以此去扛起更大的责任，他跟人民的关系越密切，跟中庭地关系越密切，跟宇宙的关系越密切，就越让Loki疑问，那兄弟呢，爱人呢，摆在Thor心里的哪个位置，他原本以为，神该摒弃七情六欲才能没有破绽和弱点，可他日日看着Odin，如此强大的天神依旧与Frigga伉俪情深，说明爱是不受任何因素所影响的。

 

Thor现在站在那里，就像一座神祇让他喘不过气，无数次，他都觉得自己该称呼他是雷神，而不再是Thor。也许这就是他不在需要自己的理由，他们已经不是小时候一起恶作剧的年纪，有没有Loki对事情已经没有太大影响，他就是这样想的吧，与其放任自己在他身边找麻烦，不如放他自由。

可Loki不想啊，他一辈子都在寻找自己的定位，他原以为自己是仙宫二皇子，但他不是；他原以为自己是Thor的弟弟，但他不是；他原以为自己是阿斯加德的王，但他不是。那他该是什么呢，中庭人总说，每个人都是上帝的螺丝圈，有着独一无二的用武之地，那他呢，作为一个半神，又该去寻找作为霜巨人的使命还是作为神的使命。

但他一直都找不到，所以他又看向Thor，可Thor是那么强，什么事情都不用他帮，太令人挫败了是不是？所以他找到了，看到了自己的使命，他这一辈子求的就是一个认可，世间没有人能做出神的一部分，他就偏要做第一个证明给Thor看看，我该是跟你并肩战斗的，你偏要让这样强大的我离开。

 

“Loki。”Thor的声音太过平稳，令Loki感受不到其中的情绪。

 

“嗯。”他应了一声，那样有气无力。

 

“我能感觉到，Odin的神力在你身体里。”Thor转过身，从怀里拿出Loki掉落在雪地里的眼罩，轻轻给他系了回去。

 

Thor说的没错，Loki变为人形的力量是Odin从小就种在他身体里的，他为此庆幸，不用分担多余的法力在维持外型上。

 

“所以我说你是我弟弟，没有错。”Thor摸摸他的脸，“你说我生气，是，我生气为什么我最爱的人在我面前打的遍体鳞伤。你说我苦恼，对，但并不是苦恼你和希芙，也不是苦恼你的样子，我只是苦恼我明知道你有一肚子的委屈，明知道你是我的弟弟却想不起更多的事，明知道你回来阿斯加德一定有很严重的事情，可我为此无能为力。”Thor不敢坐在床边，他怕一点点的动作都会牵动Loki的伤口。

“Loki，你每一天，每一天都在难过，就算我求你，你回来到底是为了什么，让我帮你做好不好？”Thor跪在床边，颤巍巍的抚着Loki的眉眼，然后看着它们在自己手下笑成了花。

 

“没什么，我就是想你了。”Loki抿着嘴勾起一点弧度，笑意含蓄又朦胧，他蹭着Thor的手心以示真诚。

Thor叹了口气，心里更加坚定Loki要做的事情危险至极，他替Loki掖掖被子，在Loki的假寐中离开了。


	9. Chapter 9

Loki很怀念从前跟随Thor大杀四方的时候，看到敌人的热血飞溅到他身上，他依旧不管不顾的怒吼着挥舞着锤子，任由那些红彤彤的涓流顺着他魁梧有力的身形肆意流淌。从前他们一样招摇，Odin膝下的神兄弟，在战场上，一个戴着金色大角，一个身披殷红披风。Loki总嘲笑Thor的披风是英雄主义的色彩，幼稚至极又冒着傻气。但到了昏天黑地的战场上，那红就比喉咙里刚喷洒出的血液更富有生机，那红就比任何怪物猩红的双眼更令人畏惧，那红强大的令敌人胆怯，那红强大的令Loki神魂颠倒。

Loki总说那披风很傻，却从不说那披风很迷人，在与Augustus人那场战役前，即将奔赴战场的Thor决定把披风取下，因为Loki不喜欢，当世间任何东西与Loki相悖时，他都会只选一个Loki。只有这一次，Loki有些急了，他在脑海里组织着合情合理的无关痴迷沉醉的理由，他按住Thor取下披风的手，告诉他多亏这个披风他才能在混乱的战场上一眼看到他。

Loki就用这个颤颤巍巍的借口糊弄过去，时至今日还能想起Thor当时害羞的憨笑。

 

Loki给自己倒了一点葡萄果汁，企图催眠自己是葡萄酒。他的酒架被Thor搬空了，转而添上各种色彩奇异的果汁。

他现在看书方便多了，Thor为了让他少走动把书都搬到了他的房间，Loki读起书来本就不分昼夜，现在几乎到了枕着书睡得地步。

万幸的是在最后一本书里，有了一些让Loki眼前一亮的东西，那残损的末页上写着，创造神物并非没有捷径，只需被神所接纳所认可。

Loki焦躁的揉揉太阳穴，这方法堪比收集无限宝石。

但Loki在书堆里还找到了一个备选方案，之所以是备选，是因为那显得太不靠谱了，即使是在一个神话中的邪神看来，也觉得那方法掺杂着不少胡诌的意味。

 

那些解释的词汇晦涩难懂，大意是在血月当晚，饮下神的鲜血，再以死后不入英灵殿起誓，方可成神。Loki不信它，并不是因为它太简单了，单单是血月，在阿斯加德就是千年一遇的场景，而Loki之所以不信，只是因为那代价太过轻巧，仅仅是死后不入英灵殿，对他来说，这不妨说是一种恩赐，他可不想死后还要见到Odin的臭脸。

 

Loki木然的盯着刺眼的日光，直到被逼出了生理泪，他无意识的拨弄着书页，斟酌着是不是该去问问Heimdallr。

Loki走到门口，尚未开门就听到了门外侍卫规律的呼吸声。自他跟Sif一战，Thor就命他们日夜守在自己门外，一是怕Sif来找他麻烦，二是怕他还没痊愈就跑出去东游西逛。Loki没办法，只好跳窗户出去，落地的时候还小小的绊了踉跄。他已经一千多岁了，又是身份尊贵的王子，哪想过还会有走窗户的一天，这都要怪Thor这个傻瓜，管他是好心坏心，这些帐都必须算在他身上，否则Loki一肚子的讥讽骂给谁去。

 

相隔百年，Loki再一次来到了彩虹桥上。即使在白天，桥面的光彩依旧不被日光所吞噬，始终闪着柔和又绚烂的彩光。

Heimdallr看似已经等候多时，从前，海姆达尔尊重他，但又从不尊重他，一直都是在他王子的身份下保持着冷漠疏离的礼貌。

“Heimdallr！我的老友，好久不见。”Loki擅长使用这种热切的语气，再配上一个狡黠的点到为止的微笑。

 

“Loki。”

 

“从你上一次送我离开，没想过我会再回来吧？”Loki挑挑眉，又夸张的摆摆手，“不过你别误会，我回来是因为Thor的眼睛出了一点问题。”

 

“Loki。”Heimdallr打断了他听似轻松愉悦的解释。

”Loki。“Heimdallr忍不住又叫了一声他的名字，想起百年前Odin问他如何看待Loki，他说他太苦了，就连叫他的名字都令人苦不堪言。Heimdallr看着Loki终于放弃强装镇定，看着Loki卑微又绝望的眼神，看着他的嘴巴张张合合，看着他握紧拳头仍旧不死心的企图在他这里得到解决之法。

“没有，除了你所看到的，别无他法。”

 

“会有用吗？”Loki向前走了一步。

 

“我...也并非全知全能。”

 

Loki要走了，他要为血月来临做准备。

 

“Sif看到了，她在Odin的书房。”Heimdallr突然没由来的说了一句，他目光如炬，就像此刻正站在Sif旁边注视着她一样。

 

“看到了多少。”Loki知道Odin的书房有什么，记录着他光辉岁月的并非只有屋顶的那些壁画。

 

“不，她只是捡到了记录中的一页，是关于Augustus一役。”Heimdallr的表情相当凝重，倒是Loki忍不住拍手大笑起来，他笑弯了腰，笑出了眼泪，他喃喃自语着命运啊，命运啊，在它面前，他总是棋差一着，玩弄世人的邪神，也是命运最钟爱的玩物。

 

Loki离开的步子很慢，他习惯这样悠然自得，不像Thor总是风风火火的跑来跑去。天色已经暗了一点，夜色的帷幔正一分一分的落下来，Loki依然走的很慢，他心里估摸着，又确信着Sif会来找他，她是那样忠诚护主的战士，而她看到的东西足矣当成将Loki钉在十字架上的钉子。

他的罪恶该被警示世人，所以Odin在他伟大英勇传记里，命记录者加上了Loki阴暗的一笔，Odin当着众神审判他，定义了他的神格，并且不忘以此警醒后人。

 

可这一切早就该被遗忘的了，英灵殿外的神不会知道曾有一场那样惨烈的战役，可Sif看到了那一页，是当初被Loki发现，撕下拿去质问Odin的那一页。

 

命运啊，总是为未来做好铺垫，那一页纸心甘情愿的被Loki扔在脚下，滑进桌底，百年来无怨无悔的在阴暗的角落里积灰，它一定是知道的，它听到了命运的窃窃私语，或者是看懂了命运意味深长的眼神，知道有一天，它会好好报复这个撕下它的男人。

 

他没有回寝殿，而是跑到了酒窖妄图让自己舒服一点，他攥着酒瓶，手里又闲得慌，只好拿起一边的值班记录翻来翻去，前几页纸被酒精染黄了，皱巴巴的发出脆响，Loki尽可能的少触碰它，那册子闻上去还有一股怪味。

他喜欢看点东西，Frigga最了解他这一点，当初他坐牢的时候，Frigga还不忘给他拿几本书来看，他并不渴望从书本里学到什么知识，他更倾向于看看每个人的故事是如何被压缩进几页纸里的。

可这册子是在太过乏味了，毕竟不是一本书，Loki放下它，闭着眼睛一口接着一口，然后他想啊，想的眉毛皱在一起，他需要一些解决的办法，可脑子偏偏又想到了以前的事，他想到火光冲天的战场，想到他与Thor穿着战袍是如何威风凛凛的来到战场，想到Odin命令他先去和Augustus人交涉，想到Augus是如何贬低鄙夷他的身份。

 

“同样都是阿斯加德的王子，你的哥哥可以当驰骋战场的英雄，而你，永远是缩在后面充当说客的小公主。”Augustus人天生矮小，所以他们的皇位安排在高高的台阶上，使得来人都必须被迫仰视着他们。Augus垂涎Loki的样貌，却也早就领略过Loki的尖牙利嘴，好不容易看到Loki放低身份，忍不住讥讽起来。

Loki环顾大殿，不去理会Augus同意签署和平条约之后的调侃，这宫殿与仙宫像极了，连壁画排放的位置都差不多，只是少了点金碧辉煌的装饰，毕竟阿斯加德的财富无可匹敌。

Loki不屑的笑了一声，他知道Augus同意条约不过是因为实力不足，他们妄图取代阿斯加德的意图太过明显，不除掉这个不知深浅的种族，以后也是一个不大不小的祸患。

 

Loki笑着，笑的Augus有些不知所措，直到他的王位上插着一把匕首，他才大喊着让卫兵捉拿Loki，Loki灵巧的躲过几下挥砍，制造出几个幻影之后拍拍屁股走人了。

 

Thor在驻扎地等了很久，看到Loki回来，他心急火燎的迎上去。

 

“他们不同意，哥哥，他们想要顶替阿斯加德。”Loki有些懊恼的叹了口气，语气里还责备自己没有劝服对方，他也不算说谎，毕竟Augustus人心里就是那么想的，他不过是帮他们说出来罢了。

Thor掂掂自己的锤子，丝毫不把Augustus人放在眼里，他指挥军队，当夜就杀向了Augustus人的皇宫。

 

而Loki就那样安心的呆在帐篷里，放出幻影在树林里欣赏着这场惨烈的战役，他看到Thor敲碎了Augus的头骨忍不住笑出了声，再看着冲天的火光把一切夷为平地。

Loki爱死了那刺眼的雷电，它们比匕首尖锐，比锤子有力，在Thor的指引下它们所向披靡，他们为此称呼他是雷神，可Loki不认同，他认为Thor不该被局限被禁锢，他是神，唯有一个神字可以形容他，再多一点都是对他其他能力的亵渎。

Loki悠悠然地躺回床上，在Thor风尘仆仆的脚步声假寐，然后就着摇曳的烛光假装刚刚醒来，语气里带着一点担忧询问战况，Thor就会安抚他说一切都好，神情也跟着骄傲几分。

 

等他们回到仙宫，站在Odin脚下，听着他失望惋惜的责问：“你为什么要这样做。”

 

Thor还在茫然，他看着Loki，看着那张不甘的做着辩解的小脸。

 

“这是正确的选择！”他争辩着。

 

“胡说！”Odin的权杖重重落下，巨响回荡在整个宫殿，他拿出了神的威严，又拿出了父亲的威厉，他的声音却放轻了放慢了，他看着Loki说：“这是错的。”

 

他们父子就这样僵持不下，直到Thor把他拉走，他们原以为这件事就这样告一段落，可直到Loki看到那一页记录，才真的碎了心。

 

——Loki Odinson无神之悲悯，无神之慈爱，无神之诚笃。且蛊惑正义，迷惑正直，令Thor无视神责，肆意杀生，不敬生灵。

——如此，不配重任。

 

Loki从不屑于那个王位，甚至从来没有考虑过与Thor为此竞争，Odin也是知道的，可他偏偏要这样大张旗鼓的否定他，把一切刻录进书里，以供后人品鉴是吗？

Loki站起身，一个不稳又碰到了酒架上，左臂传来的剧痛令他呲牙咧嘴，他倒吸着凉气，脑子倒是因此清醒了很多。

成神的方法已经有了，只要他成为了真正的神，Thor必然不会再排斥他的眼睛。若是Sif现在找来，他打算收回法力解开对Thor的封印，以此再争取一些时间，他观察星轨，知道血月半月后便会再次重现，等他成神，必定要好好威慑那些看不起他的所有人，他要让阿斯加德无可撼动，他要让Thor以与他并肩为荣。


	10. Chapter 10

那是一场记忆里没有的战役。  
Sif把书页对折，妥帖的放在胸口，她还在尽力消化着自己看到的一切，她脑袋里有千万种基于Loki是Thor弟弟之后的设想。按照记录者所写的，Loki并不是什么善良的神，并且亲手造就一场死伤无数的战争，也许他是因此被Odin驱逐，可又为什么要消除有关他的记忆？如果他真的十恶不赦，不更应该对他有所防备才好吗？

难道他不是真的Loki？Sif正在赶往Thor的宫殿，她的手无意识的捂着胸口，面对万千敌军她也没有如此紧张过。她想过应该先去找Loki，质问他一个霜巨人是如何成为神族的兄弟？

Sif埋着头，一路上只想着尽快见到Thor，等她留意到投射在自己面前庞大的阴影时，她猛然回头，却还差了几秒，一根尖锐的黑刺击碎她的脊椎，直直穿过她的胸腔，把她整个人钉在地上。Sif努力的调整呼吸，却被咕嘟咕嘟涌上喉咙的鲜血呛得咳嗽不止，她想抬头看看对方，或者抬手给Thor发去信号，可她连眨眼的力气都没有了。

那影子在移动，模糊的身形优雅的摆动着，Sif强撑着抬起头，仅仅看到了一眼，她感觉身体里开始疯狂的撕扯分离，她整个人轻飘飘的，又沉甸甸的，直到一切疼痛化成头顶缥缈的声音。

“为我，献上你不屈的灵魂吧。”

Sif瞪着眼睛，那是她身体里最后一滴泪水，随着她的灵魂被抽出，轻轻碎在了地上。

Hela拍拍手，有些失望的咂咂嘴，这一切都让她觉得无趣，原以为女战士会比女武神啊守门人啊强一点，没想到都是同样的不堪一击。

她身材婀娜，身形摇曳的像一朵迎风的百合，只是她比那些中看不中用的花要有力的多。她左手轻挥了两下，好像在驱赶花丛中的蝴蝶，实际上她不过是将自己的力量具象化，让那些黑刺穿过守卫们的脑袋，某种意义上来说，他们可跟蝴蝶一样烦人，总是扑棱着翅膀围绕在自己身边自寻死路。

不过她留了一个活口，大发善心的让他去通报Thor，他亲爱的姐姐来找他叙旧了，可那人也太不知好歹，竟又拿着长剑冲过来。  
Hela无奈的翻了个白眼，左手一挥。

“送你一程。”

仙宫在Hela记忆里没什么变化，这让她有些质疑自己的破坏力，不过也没什么可计较的，这样的装饰她还算喜欢，接手的时候应该不需要大作改动。

Hela踩过那个侍卫的尸体，觉得这人实在是不珍惜自己的恩典，毕竟Heimdallr此刻应该正在彩虹桥下的深海底处被不知名的海怪蚕食，她需要有人去通报安心享受王位的Thor，毕竟她可不希望对方的迎接太过仓促。

Hela来到宫殿的时候，Thor并不在这里，她解决了几个守卫守卫之后在偌大的宫殿里踱步，顶上的壁画被整个抹掉了，却没有再增添新的画面，只是黑漆漆的置于头顶。Hela对此欣赏有加，起码她的弟弟没有虚伪的把功绩归于自己。

“Hela——”  
殿外传来雷神的怒吼，爆裂的雷声跟着响彻云霄。Hela依旧安然的坐在椅子上，她击碎大门，邀请Thor与她会面。

Thor踩着雷电飞进大殿，他掀翻了地面，让碎石乘着雷电击向Hela，他嘶吼着，双目蓄满刺眼的电光，对于控制力量他早已游刃有余，雷电交加中，他手持一团电光冲过去，企图把这些都塞进对方的脑子里。

可在他们交汇的那一刻，一切都停止了，包括游荡在空气中不绝于耳的雷声，不过一眨眼的功夫，声音又回来了，它以Thor全身盔甲爆裂的姿态回归。  
细碎的铁片嵌入Thor的身体，他的胸口，双臂，还有紧实的后背都开始渗出无数道猩红的血。

Hela鼓弄着手里的雷电，似乎还在适应它，那噼啪作响的电光围绕在她的指尖，像是找到了新的主人，Thor看到，她的伤口也在极速愈合。

“亲爱的弟弟，百年过去，你的力量还是这么弱，Odin把你生的很好，你的力量克制着我的能力，可你啊，就是不争气。”Hela走下王位，Thor这才发现她的半个身子近乎幽绿的透明状，察觉到了他的眼神，Hela把雷电扔回他身上，幽幽开口：“不得不说你那招很聪明，在永恒之火中重生的巨人确实很强。令我被迫分离我的肉体和灵魂，弟弟，你知道看着自己的肉体被毁灭是什么感受吗？”Hela走到他身边，看到Thor眼中一闪即逝的绿光，她笑了，同情的笑了。  
“亲爱的，你的新眼睛可真迷人。”Hela的速度很快，她掐着Thor的脖子，冲出大殿，汇聚力量将Thor钉在外墙上。黑刺贯穿了他的肩膀，Thor悬挂在那里，听着筋肉支撑不住崩裂的声响。

“来吧弟弟，这是我送给你的见面礼。”Hela把手放在Thor脑袋旁边，Thor只觉得有什么东西从自己眼前被抽走了，无数种声音画面接踵而来，它们在他的脑袋里争先恐后，Thor怔在那里，眼前飘忽着全是Loki，他看到了Loki幼时躺在襁褓里的睡颜，看到了Loki与他嬉笑怒骂的小脸，看到Loki是如何挖出自己的眼睛强行塞进自己黑黝黝的眼眶。

他是刚赢得战斗的神，他是刚凯旋归来的神，他迎着被风吹起的火星，狼狈的跑向一处废墟。人们还不知道发生了什么，他们欢呼雀跃，感恩天神拯救。

Loki的头盔被放在一边，他坐在废墟上，冲Thor挥了挥手，一切都结束了，连同他与Thor交错千年的爱恨一并结束了，他是阿斯加德的王，而自己也该如他所愿去宇宙中寻找自己的定位。  
可他不愿意，发了恨的锤着身下那片废墟，然后挥着血肉模糊的双手，让他的哥哥过来。  
他没时间了，他向来先发制人，而此刻一切终结，在Thor提出让他自己出去闯荡之前，他必须要有一个让他闭嘴的理由。

他看到Thor冲他笑笑，胡乱抹了一把眼眶里流下的血，他昂着头，如同千百年里Loki见证他的每一场战役后，他那样骄傲的向自己跑来。

Loki把手伸向自己的眼睛，他看着Thor停下，又发了疯的跑来，他的呐喊淹没在欢呼声中，他的嘴型被裹着灰尘的烟雾遮挡。

但Loki知道他在说什么，他在一边又一边的喊着他的名字，他太熟悉了，熟悉到只能听到Thor的声音。

他听不到人们的欢呼，听不到战场上迸裂的火花，听不到他的手挖出眼睛时，血管与肉对他的乞求，他什么都听不到，所以狠心的把自己的眼睛握在手心里。

Thor那样狼狈的样子他从未见过，他几乎是扑上来，跪在自己面前。他颤抖着满是血污的双手，他捧着Loki握着眼睛的左手，试图让他放回去。

Loki看着他，看着他满脸泪痕的英雄，看着他右眼骇人的窟窿，看着他卑微脆弱的乞求，他笑了，他为此满意，他要让Thor记住说那些话的后果，他要让Thor以此为戒，再也不要放弃他。

Frigga总对别人夸赞她的小儿子，说他呀，是最厉害的法师。

Thor跪在那里，他无助的张望着，却想不出一点法子。他看到Loki嘴唇轻启，开始念一些他从来都听不懂的法术。他看到Loki张开手，眼珠竟开始慢慢消散，他的右眼却一点一点看到了东西。

“停下！停下！该死的！Loki，给我停下！”天空乌云密布，Thor每一声怒吼都伴随着雷电划破天际，可没有用，他无法阻止，他也不知道该如何阻止，他摇晃着Loki企图让他停下来，他捂着Loki的嘴企图让他停下来。  
可没有用，一点用都没有，直到Loki自己停下，直到他用双眼看着轻笑着的Loki。  
Loki哭了，也笑着，但他的笑是愉悦的，他的眼泪却是悲伤的，他总是这样一个矛盾的孩子，他抬起手，没有一点犹豫，没有一句道别，他把手放在Thor的脸上，在一个吻中，禁锢了他的记忆。

 

“Thor。”

他听到Loki在叫自己，他从回忆里挣脱出来，他看着Loki一言不发，直到Loki一步步向他走来，他才忍不住轻轻唤了一声他的名字。

“Loki，不得不说，我对你的法术真是刮目相看，我一直认为你跟我，才应该是亲姐弟。”Hela走过去，伏在他的耳边：“我知道你原本想做什么，你可以对你的计划稍作改动，成为我手下最强大的邪神。”说完，像是不忍心看着Loki孱弱的样子，渡给了他一些力量。

Loki抬头，看着层层叠叠的积云散去，竟是一轮血月。

他狎昵的对Hela行了一个谢礼，他走上台阶，神色轻松，就在他要走向Thor的时候，Hela拦住了他。

“弟弟，你不想知道我是如何活下来的吗？”Hela给了Loki一个眼神，她的背后凝聚出一个巨大的黑洞，她双手抬起，Thor倏然瞪大双眼，紧接着，他的灵魂被撕出体外，他感受到自己的力量变得稀薄，流沙一般从指尖流逝，当灵魂被扯出，他却觉得自己前所未有的轻松，没有力量，没有责任，他只剩一个光秃秃的肉体。

他看到Hela召过他的灵魂，轻而易举的揉碎丢进身后的黑洞里，然后拍拍手，在一切归于平静之后，她伸出双臂像展示着一切。

“就是这样，Thor，只不过你没有那么幸运，你的能力，你的觉悟通通都在那个死去的灵魂里，你，Odin之子，不再是神。”


	11. 结局（be）

一百岁的时候，Loki曾想过，如果他是Thor的哥哥，会不会比Thor做的更好。

一千岁的时候，Loki想着，如果他是阿斯加德的王，会不会比Thor做的更好。

他试过，用无数方法试过，和缓的，强硬的，最终都是一个结果。

 

无论他想做什么，Thor一直在保护他，Thor永远保护他。

 

他坚信于此，因此肆无忌惮，甚至一次次的说出违背于心的话，以激Thor说出他想听的那些话来，他们是家人，也是一辈子都不可分割的兄弟。

 

brother，brother。

 

Loki每向前一步，他就听到过去的Thor在呼唤他，以各种语气各种神情。

 

——到我身边来。

 

血月悬挂在头顶，凶狠的驱散了周围所有云絮，它独享一整片夜空，无私的把血淋淋的月光洒下来。

Thor垂着头，脸上斑驳的血渍都被月光抹了一遍，他全身都是暗红色的，他看起来好像依旧是完好的完整的天神。

 

“Loki，你与我，将是世间最后两位神祇，今后，你想要一个国度，造一个便是，你想要一颗星球，抢一颗便是。”

Hela的血在月光下隐隐发亮，Loki接过它一饮而尽。

 

“敬Hela。”

他继续向前，踩着可怖尖锐的黑刺，直挺挺的站在Thor面前，居高临下的看着残破不堪的哥哥。

 

他的声音很轻，就像他的吻一样，轻飘飘的没有分量，可这在寂静的夜晚足够了。

 

“见证一切吧，哥哥。”他的笑那样怪诞，说不上是开心还是难过。

 

“我，Loki Odinson，在此立誓...”

 

“停下，Loki...”

 

“以死后不入英灵殿为代价...”

 

“闭嘴！Loki！给我闭嘴！”

 

Loki伸出手，拇指摩挲着Thor脸颊的伤口，看着血珠涔涔落下。

 

“换Thor Odinson再度为神，誓言坚不可破，不被任何咒术破解...”

 

“滚——滚开！Loki！”

 

Loki在他面前，身子却是软绵绵的，他双脚悬空，仅靠贯穿腹部的黑刺作为支撑，他没有为此挣扎，他的双腿抽动两下，像一条濒死的鱼。

 

“...即刻生效。”

 

天雷已至，它们击碎Thor肩膀上的黑刺，穿过他身上黑黝黝的两个血洞，电闪雷鸣过后，一切完好如初。

 

Hela的黑暗力量具化成各种形态，通通朝着Thor掷去。雷电环绕在Thor周身，以肉眼可见的速度修复他的伤口，Thor双手紧握着雷电，直到Hela无法挣脱，在层层叠叠的电光中动弹不得。

雷电在Thor手中幻化成细细的绳索，Hela被禁锢其中，她的身体还在快速愈合，使得Thor对她的伤害眨眼间灰飞烟灭。

 

“姐姐，这一次，你要怎么逃脱？”

Thor用力拉扯着绳索，他青筋暴起，奋力的将它们一圈一圈绕在胳膊上，Hela骨头碎裂的声音仿佛是一剂强心剂，他怒吼着，喉咙几乎要被震碎一般的怒吼着，他的外衣被隆起的肌肉撑破，暗藏在血肉下的血管隔着薄薄的皮肤鼓胀着。

 

“再见。”

 

Hela被拉扯于上空，等不及发出喉咙间的呐喊就在绳索中湮为齑粉。粉末星星点点还闪着微弱的绿光，在触地之前就被风都吹散了，像极了Loki来到阿斯加德时下的那一场雪，Thor就在迎面吹来的洋洋洒洒的雪花中走向他。彼时，他还只是一个襁褓中的小娃娃，躺在Thor怀里，小的要跟雪花一起吹走了似的。

 

“嘿，醒醒，救世主。”Thor拍拍Loki的脸颊，努力让他浑浊的双眼聚焦。

 

可Loki看不清他，他恍惚着，却还是松了一口气。在Hela的条件下，他犹豫过迟疑过，他想成为一个神，太想了，他相信自己的能力不在Thor之下，也许他成神之后，不仅可以救了Thor，他们两人联手，依旧可以再一次守护阿斯加德。

可他不敢，不敢拿阿斯加德的人民冒险，不敢拿九界所有生灵冒险，比起相信自己，他更相信Thor。

 

“太好了。”他看不清东西，却唯独能看到广袤无垠的希望。他抬不起手，只有指间颤动了两下，试图捕捉一些Thor周身金色的光，他想握一些在手里，他怕自己走的时候会迷路。

 

但太好了，不是吗。

 

他瞎了，聋了，哑了，只能看到往日高高在上的神像失了神智一般在他面前又哭又笑。

 

他也累了，Loki闭上眼睛，却又想睁开再看他最后一眼，可他已经没有力气了。

 

 

 

 

Thor Odinson，他是无牵无挂的，最后一位神祇。

 

他带领阿斯加德走向了几千年的繁荣，他帮助中庭克服一次又一次难关，他创造了新的神，他在九大国度中挑选出佼佼者，指引他们走向神的道路。他一直为人神所敬仰，他低调，沉稳，像他的父亲一样沉着冷静面对一切。

直到他生命中的最后一刻，在众神恳切的挽留中他古怪的笑了一下，像极了阿斯加德广场上巨石所雕的邪神。

 

然后他离开了，踏上了每个神祇的必经之路，他叩响了黑暗中高高矗立着的大门，他的每一步都在走廊中形成了冗长的回响。

他在英灵殿中，就像幼时走在仙宫大殿里一样莽莽撞撞，他又从稳重君主变成了毛头小子，他的转角处看到了一片绿色的衣角，就横冲直撞的跑过去。

 

而那不过只是纱帘的一角，他抬起头，不受控的嚎啕大哭，脆弱无助从来都不属于一个神，这些情绪都是懦弱为人所不耻的，可Thor，伟大的雷神，偏偏是在大彻大悟之后回到了原点。他战场上杀敌的气势没有了，又或者是支撑着他上战场的希望没有了。

他知道Loki的法术从来不会出错，但他却祈求这个小骗子还能再骗他一次。

众神皆坐在高高的金阶上，俯视着这位破碎不堪的神近乎疯狂的跪在他们面前，他只有一个问题，Loki去了哪里。

 

 

“他不在这，也不在任何地方。”


	12. 番外（he）

他是什么时候不对Loki说爱的呢，他记得很清楚。

在一个神枯燥冗长的生命里，那样煎熬的日子很少有的。

两百岁的时候，他与Odin骑着各自的战马相互追逐，在穿过一片丛林之后，他们在空地上短暂的休憩。

Odin望着他，问了一个看似不合时宜的问题。

 

“Thor，什么是友人之爱？”

Thor放下手里的水壶，大大咧咧的抹了一通嘴巴。

“就是Sif，Volstagg，Hogun，Fandral和Loki。”

 

“那什么是亲人之爱？”

“当然是您，母亲和Loki！”Thor顺着自己战马的鬃毛，一边昂着头骄傲的回答。

 

“那情人之爱呢？”Odin审视着他。

Thor撅着嘴，他蹭着战马的头，眼睛骨碌骨碌的转来转去。

 

“Loki...？"Thor试探的说出他脑袋里唯一的答案，他害羞的低下头，又忍不住咯咯的笑着。他对Loki有无数的爱，但他从无法对此定义，因为他什么样的爱都有啊。

 

Odin皱紧了眉头，欲言又止。他们跨上战马，一言不发地疾驰着，直到Thor实在忍受不了，他顶着扑面而来的狂风，张大嘴巴问着，父亲，我哪里说错了？

他就这么一遍一遍的问着，不知疲累的折腾着自己的嗓子，吃进嘴里的冷风就像一把尖锐的银针扎着他的喉咙，他呛了几口风，几声咳嗽让喉咙有了一种撕裂的灼烧感，可他不管不顾，得不到回答就不肯罢休。

他们一路骑回马场，Loki正在那里等着他，他捧着一本书，乖巧的坐在屋檐下的草堆上。

 

但Odin远远的停下了，Thor随着父亲拉了缰绳。Thor还想问，Odin却先一步回答了他。

 

“是的，孩子，你错了。”Odin叹了口气，神情复杂的望着马场上那个小小的身影。

“你错在对Loki的爱太多，错在无法分辨整理你那糊里糊涂的爱，你可以对他有友人之爱，可以有亲人之爱，却唯独不能有违背道理伦常的错爱。”

 

“可那都是爱啊！有什么不一样的！”他大声辩驳着，他涨红了脸，声嘶力竭的为他的爱争取着。

 

“不一样！你可以待他如朋友，待他如亲人，却唯独不能待他为爱人！”

Thor怔住了，他看着Odin威厉的眼神，听着Odin近乎怒吼的训斥，他第一次恐惧的委屈的想哭，他佯装镇定，可牵着缰绳的手早已抖得不像话。

原来他的爱是不被允许的。

可他要怎么剥离这份爱呢，把它变得单纯变得有所定义，他要怎么遏止自己亲吻他的冲动，制止自己对他习惯的拥抱，喝止自己总溜到嘴边的那句，我爱你，Loki。

 

他心不在焉，等回到马场时才一个激灵清醒过来。Odin已经先一步离开了，只有这时候Loki才敢亲昵的跑到他身边，揪着他的裤管让他下马。

往日Thor的动作总是最潇洒利落的，可这次他却狼狈的摔下马，他表情扭曲，在地下挣扎着想要起来，他发狠地锤着地面，发了疯的拍打起厚厚的尘土，他的眼前变得灰蒙蒙的，他暗自庆幸，认为这样就不必面对Loki湿漉漉的眼睛。

可他那样爱干净的弟弟依然径直走进来，呼吸着飞扬的尘土想要扶他起来，他像被刺痛一般甩开了他的手。

 

从那天开始，Loki再也没有听到过Thor的爱，即使几百年后他们依旧不可避免的纠缠在一起，他们逾越身份的亲吻，做爱，做着情人间会做的一切事情。

他们就像赌气似的深爱着对方，却从不表露，好像逼的谁受不了了，先承认了，对方就赢了。日子久了，他们的爱是他们最隐晦的秘密。

 

Thor一直不知道Loki是怎么想的，可他是害怕，伟大的雷神在爱人面前就是个胆小鬼，他永远也无法忘记Odin当时看他的眼神，那是一种警告，如果继续错误的事情，那必定会招来不可挽回的后果。

所以他耍起了小机灵，好像不说出来就没有人知道他多爱Loki，他小心翼翼的管着自己的嘴巴，即使心里已经把那句话嚼碎了嚼烂了，但他就是忍着不说，好像他们之间的兄弟情一如既往。

 

可他还是把他们之间的魔咒说破了，他曾一生都为那个爱小心翼翼，胆战心惊，但他还是搞砸了。在一切看似平静时，他偏偏寻根究底的找到Loki，结束了他在中庭无忧无虑的日子，固执的一头扎进他怀里，给予了Loki最后短暂又痛苦的命运。

我爱你，Loki。

他还是说了，在那个静谧幽暗的夜晚，在温暖的床榻上，他把Loki的一切引向了死亡。

 

 

“Loki...”

Thor扯动干裂的嘴唇，就着血叫了一声他的名字。

 

无人应答，至始至终都无人应答。

他还在等这一场风暴过去，他明明已经死了，却还能清楚感受到沙砾划过皮肤的痛感。他蜷缩在巨石堆积成小小空间，他闭着眼，在漫天风沙中回忆起他的爱。

然后他不可抑制的流下了一滴泪，这可能是这片沙漠上唯一的一滴水。

 

风暴过后，在低温的夜晚里，他清醒了一些。

他已经漫无目的的走了几十年，或者几百年，总之很久了，他记不清，他只记得诸神告诉他的，Loki不在这，也不在任何地方。

他当然不信，他好好的弟弟，怎么会找不到呢。

他从沙丘上滚落过，从冰山上跌落过，直到寒风吹不冷他，沙石划不痛他，他用几乎透明的手遮挡日光，他知道自己什么下场，当他拒绝轮回降生完成自己职责和使命的时候，他就知道。

也许是上天垂怜，当他轰然倒地后，他做了一个长长的美梦，有人告诉他，Loki没有死，他喝下Hela的血，无法活着，也无法完全死去。

 

那他在哪？

在梦里，他盲目的对着四周大喊着，却听到那虚无缥缈的声音对他说，

 

他不在任何地方。

 

Thor觉得自己快要崩溃了，他要被这句话折磨疯了，他挣扎着想要醒来，却觉得胸口有什么东西动了一下。

他跪在地上，用石块划开自己的胸口，右手费力从绽开的皮肉里钻进去，他摸索着，任由粗糙的手掌划过柔软的嫩肉，他几乎要把自己残破的灵魂搅得天翻地覆，直到他从心脏里抓出一颗圆圆的光点，那样脆弱甚至随时都会灭掉的光点，在Thor手心忽明忽暗闪着幽绿色的光。

 

在Loki死前的最后一刻，当他意识到自己不会全然消逝，他决定把他仅剩的灵魂寄居在Thor心里，在那颗炽热的心脏里睡了几千年。他没有意识，没有五感，什么都没有，他只是一团光，真实又虚无的一团灵魂，直到Thor扒开血淋林的皮肉找到他。

 

Thor不可抑制的颤抖着，他激动的像瞎子见到光，像聋子听到声音，像哑巴说出话。世间再没有词能形容他的快乐，他不能自已的笑着，从沙哑的喉咙里挤出喜悦的只言片语。

他捧着他，恨不得像全世界展示，他又捂紧他，生怕再一次失去。

Thor跑回英灵殿，他告诉诸神，看！这是我弟弟！他当然有资格进入英灵殿，他是一位伟大的神！

他扬扬得意，开心的忘乎所以，他捧着那团光，告诉诸神他们错了，他们一直错看了Loki。

 

 

可他不会降生为神。

诸神提醒他。

 

Thor又捂住了那团光，他昂着头，神情松快。

“我们不做神了。”

他说的那样轻松，更像是对自己的一种解脱，他选择永远在中庭做个凡人，在短暂的生命里无数次的爱上Loki。

没有人拦他们，没有什么能阻止一个伟大的神放弃自己的神性。

 

Thor挑了一个晴朗的天，挑了两户交好的邻居，他们的太太都挺着大肚子。他把Loki放到了黑发妈妈的肚子里，他到了隔壁金发妈妈的肚子里。

他可真是个闹腾的小鬼，逼的金发妈妈差点早产，不过最后，他跟Loki是同一天出生的，他大概比Loki要早几个小时。

他躺在保温箱里，偏着头耐心的等着护士把Loki抱进来，他隔着厚厚的玻璃，看着Loki粉嫩的脸蛋和小手。

 

“早安，弟弟。”


End file.
